Love vs Friendship
by Itigo Lover
Summary: Will Ryoma choose friendship or love? Can Ryoma and Sakuno go through all the challenges that they will confront together? Read and see!
1. The Trip Part I

The Trip Part 1

--------------------------

Echizen Ryoma and the Regulars together with their coach were gathered at the tennis court listening to Tezuka.

"Since all of you worked really hard during the tournament Coach Ryuzaki and I decided to have a field trip to Okinawa for some days, so we can have some fun."

Everyone except for Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki gasped as soon as Tezuka informed them about their plans.

'Did Tezuka just say the word "fun"?' Echizen thought while listening to the other's reaction.

"Really?" Fuji-sempai asked in disbelief.

"When?" Fuji asked excited.

"Yey! Kanpai!!!" shouted Momo while "dancing" and smiling at the same time around the group.

"Coach and I will give you a paper telling you all the information that you will need to know, but now let's start practice running 20 laps." Tezuka informed them while going to the other tennis court to check on the first year students. The Regulars reluctantly followed their captain's order knowing not to complain or they would have to run 30 laps.

---

When practice finished Echizen and Momo-sempai were heading back to their houses when Momo saw Ryuzaki Sakuno just getting out of tennis practice.

"Yo!" Momo said while approaching her.

"Konnichiwa!" replied Sakuno with a shy smile.

"Hn" said Ryoma not even bothering to look at her.

"Sakuno-chan, do you want to come with us to our field trip?"Momo asked smiling.

"May-maybe… I don't know if obachan will let me accompany you." Sakuno replied.

"Then ask her…" Ryoma said with a low voice and walking away towards the school's gate. Sakuno observed Ryoma walking away. Momo-sempai seeing that Ryoma was leaving said good bye to Sakuno and left.

Sakuno smiled looking at Momo-sempai running towards Ryoma and thinking of what Ryoma said to her.

---

"Yo Ryoma! Wait up!" yelled Momo-sempai while running to catch up with Ryoma. Ryoma kept walking not bothering to wait for his sempai.

"I invited Sakuno-chan to come to the field trip with us and she told me that she will ask her obachan and tell us tomorrow." Momo happily explained to Ryoma.

Ryoma kept walking facing forward until finally answering Momo-sempai, "So?"

Momo looked at Ryoma confused and angry at the same time.

"What do you mean "so"? Sakuno-chan is always so kind to us, and you still don't talk to her properly!" Momo complained irritated.

"Hn…" was the last word Ryoma said until he finally reached home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous about it… What did you think about it? Please read the next chapter when I update it! ******** Thank you and review onegaishimasu! **


	2. The Trip Part II

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

The Trip Part 2

-------------------------

"Ohaiyo Sakuno-chan! Momo said while walking with Fuji to the tennis courts.

"Ohaiyo Sempais!" Sakuno greeted them back while politely bowing.

"Did you ask Coach Ryuzaki?" Fuji asked her with an intense smile across his face.

"Un, She said that it's ok for me to come but…"

"But?" Momo asked a little worried.

"But Tomoka may be going too, because her parents may have to go to a business trip…"

Momo and Fuji looked at each other and said, "I guess it's ok, although I don't think Echizen is going to like this idea."

"What idea?" asked a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Echizen standing behind them with his white Fila cap covering most of his face.

"Hey Echizen! The good news is that Sakuno-chan will be able to come to our trip but the not so good news is that Tomoka may also come…" Fuji explained to Echizen with a bright smile.

Echizen nodded and calmly said, "If you don't hurry you're gonna be late for practice and I'm sure you know the consequences."

Momo and Fuji looked at each other with (very) concerned faces and ran off towards the tennis courts and yelled, "Gomen Sakuno-chan! We'll talk to you later!"

Echizen looked at Sakuno and rose his Fila cap a little to see her face becoming red when she saw that he was looking at her.

"Ja ne?" Ryoma said before following his two sempais to the tennis courts.

Sakuno surprised by the sudden words replied quietly "J-ja!"

'Why do I have to be so timid? Especially with Echizen? He probably thinks that I'm stupid since I always say things without thinking or with my voice is shaking.' Sakuno thought while looking at Echizen heading to the tennis courts.

---

'Practice was harsh…' thought Ryoma while leaving the tennis courts '…especially because I had to drink Inui-Sempai's juice.'

He took the paper with the all the information about the trip and scanned through it. The paper said that they were leaving tomorrow morning, and only coming back after a whole week.

'A whole week in paradise…'thought Ryoma.

**At Sakuno's House…**

"I'm so excited about tomorrow!" Sakuno told her grandmother while having a sit in the living room.

"Did you pack your stuff?" Sumire Ryuzaki asked.

"Yup! What time are we meeting with the regulars at school?" asked Sakuno.

"Our flight leaves at 10 a.m. and it takes about one hour to the airport, but we have to be at Narita Airport three hours ahead, so we can check in. I told the Regulars to meet at school at 5:30 a.m."

"But wouldn't it be better if we meet there at 5:45? It will give us 15 extra minutes to sleep." Sakuno said after doing the math.

"All the Regulars will be there at 5:30 a.m. sharp, but one of them is always late, so I told them to meet at 5:30a.m."

"Is Echizen the one who is always late?" asked Sakuno a little surprised by her grandmother's theory.

Sumire nodded and told Sakuno to go to sleep since tomorrow would be a busy day. Sakuno nodded and headed to sleep.

**Next morning at Seigaku…**

The Regulars were waiting impatiently at the school's entrance. It was already 5:50 and Echizen wasn't there yet. Two minutes later and they saw a glimpse of a white Fila cap running towards them. After some seconds Ryoma was standing in front of the (irritated) team.

"Mouuu Ryoma! Why are you so late?" Momo asked.

Ryoma adjusted his white Fila cap, so they couldn't see his face and replied "I was helping an old lady cross the street, and this one was really old…and slow…."

Momo knowing that it was just an excuse from Echizen smiled and rapidly stole Ryoma's hat and ran inside the bus. Ryoma was taken by surprise, but as soon as he recovered he rapidly got in the bus and attacked Momoshiro.

"Give my hat back!" yelled Ryoma while attacking his sempai.

The Regulars outside felt like they were in a circus with two clowns.

---

Everyone was standing on the bus to put their luggage on top of their seats and some were pushing and pulling to sit down. It was **very **crowded, and Sakuno was having some difficulty to put her luggage on the top.

"Do you need some help?" Fuji-sempai asked while taking her luggage from her and while trying to put it on the top he accidentally pulled Sakuno and she fell on a sit.

'The sits are soft…'thought Sakuno.

"Are you ok?" a voice behind her asked.

Sakuno blushed like a tomato when she saw Momo-sempai sitting behind her.

"Gomen Momo-sempai…" Sakuno apologized while standing up.

A hand gently stopped her, when she turned back she saw that it was Momo-sempais' hand.

"Do you wanna sit here?" he asked.

Everyone was looking at the two of them (including Ryoma, although Sakuno didn't notice) waiting for her to answer him, "Ok." replied Sakuno timidly.

**Do you like it? If you do please review! :D I don't know if I should continue, so I need some feedback… Thank you soooo much for reading ne!? Arigatou ne? Hehe **


	3. The Trip Part III

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

The Trip Part III

-----------------------------------------

**1 hour later at Narita Airport…**

Sakuno thought about the one hour on the bus sitting next to Momo-sempai. Even though Sakuno really wanted to sleep through the whole bus ride, she couldn't. She was so nervous that she made herself stay awake until they arrived at the airport. Luckily for her, Momo-sempai slept the whole bus ride, so she wasn't as nervous as she would be if she knew that she would have to talk to him, not that she doesn't like her sempai, but because she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Why don't you hang out around the airport while I do the check in?" Coach Ryuzaki asked when they arrived at the check in area.

"Yey! Let's go to the food court!!!" suggested Momo cheerfully.

Everyone's sweat dropped when they heard what Momo wanted, but they still went to the food court to get something to eat.

**At the food court…**

"Sakuno-chan, what do you want to eat?" Fuji kindly asked Sakuno while taking a look around the food court.

"I think I will get a strawberry drink over there." Sakuno replied heading to the kiosk where she was pointing.

"I'm going too." said Ryoma, and getting everyone's attention. Sakuno and Ryoma quietly headed to the kiosk while the rest of the team were walking into different directions to get food and some went to look for an empty table.

**At the kiosk...**

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" asked the kiosk lady with a big smile.

"I would like a strawberry drink and..." Sakuno looked at Ryoma waiting for him to continue.

"and a ponta." ordered Ryoma.

"The total will be ¥550." the lady told Sakuno.

As soon as Sakuno heard the kiosk lady she started looking for her purse. When she looked up again with her purse in her hands when she saw Echizen putting a ¥1000 bill on the balcony. The lady smiled looking at how cute the young couple looked. The lady took the bill and handed Ryoma the change.

"Arigatou ne Ryoma." Sakuno thanked Ryoma.

They took the two drinks and Sakuno started searching for the other regulars. Sakuno didn't hear Ryoma following her, so she turned back. When she turned back she saw Ryoma sitting on an empty table drinking his Ponta.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the others?" asked Sakuno.

"Just sit." Ryoma commanded.

Sakuno obeyed Ryoma immediately and sat down. They stayed silent for a while until Sakuno broke the silent and asked Ryoma "Have you ever been on an airplane?"

Ryoma rose his cap a bit to see Sakuno's face. Sakuno realizing how stupid her question was started blushing bright red.

'Of course he has already been on an airplane before, stupid! He came here from America, didn't he?' Ahhh!!!! I just made a completely fool of myself!" thought Sakuno feeling her face becoming hot.

'I wonder if she went on a plane before...' thought Ryoma.

"Yes... You?" asked Ryoma.

"Um... This is my first time..." replied Sakuno embarrassed for telling someone that she had never been on a plane before.

"Relax... It's only two hours from here to Okinawa. You can sit with me if you will feel better."

"Eh!?"

Sakuno was very confused, had Echizen Ryoma just asked her if she wanted to sit by his side? When she was going to ask Echizen to repeat what he had just said, she heard a...

"Yo!" said Momo while popping up from behind Ryoma.

Ryoma seeing that Momo-sempai was present, stood up and started walking away.

"Ryoma matte!" yelled Momoshiro running after him.

Sakuno not knowing where the two of them were going, ran after them. After 15 minutes following the two of them Momoshiro asked, "Where are we going Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned to Momoshiro and replied, "I'm just following you…"

Momo looked at his watch and informed Ryoma and Sakuno, "We only have 15 minutes until we have to go on the plane!"

"Eh!?" exclaimed Sakuno starting to worry.

"What gate are we supposed to go to?" asked Ryoma with a little worry in his voice.

"I think it was gate number 5." Said Sakuno.

"Then I will ask the cute cabin attendant over there" said Momoshiro while heading towards the lady.

Sakuno and Ryoma were alone….again

Ryoma seeing the worry on Sakuno's face said, "Don't worry… We will find them and then we'll sit together on the plane."

Hearing Echizen's comment she immediately turned to face him. Sakuno really wanted to sit next to him on the plane, but one side of her didn't because she didn't want him to think that she was stupid. Whenever she was with him, she wouldn't know what to say, so it would be completely silent or she would say something awkward and feel stupid after.

"Echizen…" she tried, but was cut off by Momo-sempai.

"The cabin attendant said that gate number 5 is that way…" he said pointing to one direction "and she also gave her cell phone number that I asked her!" he continued happily.

"Urusai Moo-sempai! This is not the time to be asking for an old woman's cell phone number!" said Ryoma irritated.

"She is not old!" protested Momo-sempai and continued, "and because of me we know what direction to go to. You should be thankful!"

"Um…Ano if we don't worry we are gonna miss the plane…" said Sakuno ending Ryoma and Momo's argument.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and replied, "Hn" then started walking to the direction that Momo had pointed earlier.

Sakuno and Momo followed Ryoma and after 20 minutes they finally found gate number 5.

'Too late' thought the three of them. The Regulars were nowhere to be found until Sakuno said "Ah! Oishi sempai da!"

Echizen and Momo immediately turned to the direction where Sakuno was pointing and saw Oishi-sempai. When Oishi saw the three of them he complained, "Osoi yo!" (You are so slow!)

"We're really sorry!" Sakuno politely apologized while bowing.

"It's ok Sakuno-chan! I'm sure that none of this is your fault, but these two…" He said glaring at Momo and Echizen standing behind her.

Echizen looked away as if not caring while Momo asked, "Do you have our plane tickets?"

"Duh-huh? Why would I be standing here if I didn't?" Oishi replied a little annoyed.

'I think we made him wait here a long time…' thought Sakuno.

"Let's go before we miss our flight" said Oishi-sempai while handing them their plane tickets.

**Thank you for reading ^^**


	4. The Trip Part IV

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

The Trip Part 4

-------------------------

**Aboard the plane…**

When the four of them went aboard the plane a cabin attendant immediately helped them to find their seats.

'You can sit with me…' Sakuno found herself remembering what Echizen told her in the airport.

Echizen was ahead of her and took a sit next to the passage way. Oishi didn't sit next to Echizen, but just went past him and took a sit a few sits behind Echizen. Even though a part of Sakuno wanted to sit next to Echizen, another part of her warned that she would be super nervous and make a total fool of herself during the flight if she sat next to him, so she decided not to. When she passed by Ryoma a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned around and saw Echizen staring straight at her eyes.

"Echizen?"

"Ano…I promised you that we could sit together…" he said while standing up, so Sakuno could have the window sit.

Sakuno was speechless so she just nodded and took a sit next to Echizen.

"Ladies and gentlemen please be seated and put your seatbelts on. The plane will be taking off in a few seconds."

Echizen looked at Sakuno, she didn't look very happy about leaving the ground, she looked pale. Ryoma, trying to calm her, putted his arm on the arm chair between the two of them facing up.

Sakuno looked beside her and saw Echizen's arm on the chair's arm facing up. She looked at Ryoma and he nodded giving her a small smile. She slowly moved her hand towards him, when she touched his hands she started blushing really hard. As the plane started to gain speed her hands tightened to Echizen's.

---

"It's ok now." Ryoma told Sakuno when the plane was flying peacefully over the clear and bright sky. "You can open your eyes now." He continued.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and looked at Echizen "Thank you" she said with a smile.

"Look outside."

Sakuno turned to the other direction and saw that the plane was flying over the clouds.

"Kireiii!!!" Sakuno exclaimed still looking at the fluffy and white clouds.

Echizen smiled.

After a few minutes Sakuno turned to Ryoma and started to blush really hard…

'I'm so stupid! I'm still holding his hand!' thought Sakuno.

She slowly pulled her hands towards her until they were sitting on her laps.

"A few minutes from now a cabin attendant will be passing with our lunch." Echizen informed Sakuno.

"Hai…Is airplane food oishii?"

"Depends…"

"I hope it will be good…" said Sakuno with a cute smile.

"What would you like, fish or meat?" the cabin attendant asked Ryoma and Sakuno.

"I would like a fish one" Sakuno answered excited.

"Fish…" Ryoma replied sounding bored.

The cabin attendant carefully putted the two trays in front of them and left. Sakuno took a spoon of her food and said, "Oishiii!!!"

Ryoma smiled and said "Glad you liked it"

Sakuno and Ryoma ate their lunch quietly until after a few minutes after they finished a different cabin attendant took their trays back. Sakuno got out her Iphone and started listening to her favorite playlist.

Ryoma having nothing to do took one of her earphones and started listening to her songs. Sakuno was kind of surprised, but still let Echizen listen to her songs with her. 'Echizen is so different from his usual self.'thought Sakuno.

'Listening music with Ryuzaki is actually relaxing, I should listen to music before playing tennis…' thought Echizen.

Sakuno went to her Iphone's main page and clicked on the "Tap Tap" application.

"Wanna play?" She asked Ryoma who turned to look at the game. They played the game for a while before playing another one and then another.

---

Sakuno had a lot of fun with Echizen. They decided to stop for a bit so they could take a nap before the plane landed in Okinawa.

**45 minutes later…**

"Are you awake?" a voice asked Sakuno.

Sakuno slowly opened half of her eyes.

"Um…" replied Sakuno still half asleep.

"We are landing in five minutes"

Sakuno jumped immediately fully awake.

"What?" she asked unsure if she had heard Echizen right.

"We are landing in five minutes" Ryoma repeated more slowly this time.

Sakuno nervously bit her lip.

Ryoma looked at her, he felt sad for her because this was her first time on a plane and she got nervous about the plane landing.

"It's alright Ryuzaki" he said while gently taking her hand. As the plane started to go down Sakuno's hand started to squish Ryoma's.

---

"Ladies and gentlemen we've just arrived at the Okinawa airport. Please take all your belongings and we hope that you enjoyed this flight."

"Let's go." Ryoma said getting up and then getting their suitcases from the top of their seats. He handed Ryuzaki her bag and warned her "Stay close because it's easy to get lost since it's so crowded."

"hai."

Sakuno tried to stay as close to Echizen as possible but it was hard since there were a lot of pushing and pulling. A man going to the opposite direction of Echizen and Sakuno, pushed Sakuno so hard that she fell on the floor.

"Watch it!" the old man yelled.

"Gomennsai" Sakuno apologized looking at the floor, tears started to roll down her delicate face.

"You watch it" A firm voice behind her said.

The old man was stunned that he just walked away mad. Echizen helped Sakuno get up.

"Let's go meet the others."

"Hai" Sakuno said while standing and following Echizen. She was glad that he was there.

**Hope you liked this chapter! S2 Thanks for reviewing! I get so happy when people review or add my story or me as one of their favs. lol Thank you for reading! ^^**


	5. The Trip Part V

" " = talking

' ' = thinking

The Trip Part V

-------------------------------

**At the airport…**

When Ryoma and Sakuno disembarked the plane, the Regulars were already waiting for them.

"Yo Ryoma! Momo told us what happened!" Fuji said smiling as always.

"Did you two sit together?" Momo asked getting excited.

"Um"

"Did you two kiss?" Momo-sempai continued.

"Um. Wait! What?"

"Haha"

Echizen seeing what had just happened hitted his sempai on the head.

"I told you that the chances of the two of them to kiss was 0%..." Inui said proudly but not showing it at all.

"Hmph. Here is the 500 yen that I promised you." said Momo handing the 500 yen coin to Inui-sempai.

"Doumo"

---

**This is what the Regulars, Coach Ryuzaki and Sakuno were thinking during the time they were heading to their hotel…**

Momo, Inui, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji and Kaido thinking 'I bet Coach Ryuzaki and Tezuka buchou had to reserve a very small rooms at a cheap and old hotel.

Tezuka buchou and Coach Ryuzaki thinking 'I can't wait to get to the hotel….'

Ryoma thinking '…'

Sakuno thinking 'Ryoma was so different from his usual self on the plane…'

---

"Eh!?" was Eiji's reaction when their bus stopped in front of a 5 stars hotel.

"We're going to stay at a five stars hotel?" Oishi asked in amazement.

"This hotel's owner is my close friend and when I told him that we were coming to Okinawa he told me that we could stay at his hotel" Coach Ryuzaki explained to the team.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" asked a guy that worked in the hotel.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sumire, I think Toyota san is waiting for me and the team"

"Oh! Please come this way, Ryuzaki Sumire. We will take your baggage to your rooms if that's ok."

"Oh, thank you. We would greatly appreciate that."

---

**Picking rooms…**

There were 9 people in total. Coach Ryuzaki was getting one room for herself, so that meant the Regulars and Sakuno would have to get into pairs and one group would have three people in the same room. Because Sakuno and Echizen were 7th graders the team decided to put them in the three people group with Momo. Kaido and Inui sempai were sharing a room and Captain Tezuka and Oishi were sharing another. The Regulars were going to have dinner together at the roof top in a hour, so everyone went to their rooms and started unpacking their stuff.

**In Sakuno's/Echizen's/Momo sempai's room…**

"Yey! We're together once again!" said Momo sempai while lying down on one of the beds.

Sakuno smiled and Echizen said nothing.

'I'm glad that I'm in Ryuzaki's room because I know how careless she could be. Now I stop her from doing something stupid like leaving the door opened while she's taking a shower or etc…'Ryoma thought.

'I get so nervous about the idea of sleeping so close to Echizen Ryoma.' Thought Sakuno blushing.

"I think it's time to go! Let's go eat and eat and eat! YEY!" Momo exclaimed like a 5 year old kid.

Sakuno and Echizen nodded and followed Momo-sempai to the roof top.

**Dinner…**

When the three of them arrived at the roof top, the Regulars were already there.

"Hey! We already reseved a table over there!" Eiji-sempai told the three of them.

"Ah! Thank you Eiji-sempai" Sakuno said.

When all of them were seated a few waitress started serving dinner to each of them.

"Ne Ryuzaki…Your cell phone is ringing." Ryoma told Sakuno who were sitting next to each other.

"Ah-Ah! Arigatou! Excuse me" said Sakuno while leaving the table and going to the restaurant's balcony. From the balcony she could see the full moon reflecting on the clear water of the ocean. Coach Ryuzaki told her and the Regulars that they were going to the beach tomorrow.

"Moshi-moshi!" Sakuno answered the phone.

"Sakuno chan! It's Tomoka! How's the trip so far?" asked Sakuno's friend excitedly.

" Ah Tomoka I miss you! The trip is good, we are having dinner at the hotel right now."

"Ah sou desuka!? Sorry for calling you right now then."

"Daijiyoubu!"

"How's Ryoma sama?" asked Tomoka seeming desperate.

"We are in the same room…"

"Ehh!? "Ehh? You and Ryoma sama are going to sleep in the same room alone?"

asked while jealously took over her.

"Momo-sempai, Echizen and I are in the same room." Sakuno corrected

herself.

"Eh? That's even better! Ah-ah that's so not fair, Sakuno-chan has two

hotties all for herself!"

"Mou Tomoka! Urusainaaa?"

Sakuno heard footsteps. She turned to her left and saw Echizen stading

by her side.

"Ano Tomoka-chan, I have to hang up right now."

"Ah ok. See you! I will call you tomorrow and I wanna talk to Ryoma-

sama!!"

"Ok jiya ne!"

With that Sakuno closed her cell phone and turned to face Ryoma.

"Ano...how long have you been standing here?" Sakuno asked a little

embarrased for letting Echizen listen to her conversation with Tomoka.

"A while ago"

"Um...is there something bothering you?"

"umm?"

"I mean did something happen for you to come here?"

"You were taking a long time to go back, so I decided to come here and

check if everything was ok"

"Ah I see...sorry for making you worry..."

"Daijiobu daiyo, shall we go back?"

"Hai"

Echizen and Sakuno were heading back to their table when suddenly...

**I hope you liked this chapter! ^^ Sorry for making it a suspense! **

**Review please + the next chapter will be published real soon!**


	6. The Trip Part VI

" " = Talking

' '= Thinking

The Trip Part VI

----------------------------

Echizen and Sakuno were heading back to their table when suddenly a

girl around their age jumped in front of them.

"Ryoma-kun, konnichiwa!" the girl said smiling.

"Um" said Ryoma while nodding once.

"How have you been doing? It's been such a long time ne?"

"Ok...you?"

"You can't believe what mt school won last month!"

"...."

The girl seeing that Ryoma wouldn't reply continued, "First place in

the city tennis tournament!!!"

"Omedetou gozaimasu"

"Arigatou! I think I have to go now... I will see you later!"

'Did Echizen just congratulate her? And why did the girl call Echizen

by his first name?' Sakuno thought impressed at the girl who talked so

freely to Echizen.

Sakuno quietly followed Echizen back to their table.

"Moshi kashite that's the reason why Uchibi doesn't like girls?" Momo-

sempai asked suspicious.

"Eh!? Ryoma has a girlfriend?" Fuji-asked no one in particular.

"She's just an old classmate." Ryoma informed them.

Dinner was quiet since everybody was wondering if Ryoma had told them

the truth or if he was hiding his true feelings from them.

Ryoma's/Sakuno's/Momo's room

'There must be something wrong with these two.' Momo-sempai thought

while analyzying his two roommate's faces.

"Ah! Im so tired!" Momo commented breaking the silent.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sakuno told her roommates.

"Ok" Momo replied happily because Sakuno-chan broke the awkward silent.

When Sakuno closed the door Momo asked "Was that girl from the

restaurant just an old classmate?"

"Um..."

"Then, What's her name?"

"Eimi"

"Don't you think Sakuno chan likes you?" Momo asked.

In the bathroom...

Sakuno couldn't stop herself from sitting next to the bathroom door and

listen to their conversation.

'I don't like Echizen...' Sakuno thought 'I just want him to think of

me as a close friend that he can count on...'

**Room...**

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked.

Momo nodded.

"She doesn't even call me by my first name, then how can you expect that she likes me!?" Ryoma protested.

---

"I'm finished." Sakuno told her roommates while opening the bathroom door.

"I'm next" Ryoma announced not waiting for Momo-sempai to protest.

When Momo heard that the shower was on he asked Sakuno "Are you ok

Sakuno chan? You seem like you are avoiding Ryoma since when you

returned from the balcony."

"I'm fine, sorry for making you worry."

"You don't have to apologize, I'm your sempai and I have to take

care of you."

Sakuno blushed.

"By the way, the girl's name is Eimi and Ochibi says that she is just

an old classmate." Momo told her sounding serious.

Sakuno was surprised by her sempai's attitude.

'I know I'm acting a little strange since I saw that girl talking to

Echizen, but why am I feeling so strange?' Sakuno thought.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright? You seem to be deep in thought..." Ryoma

said while drying his hair with his towel.

Sakuno nearly screamed when she heard Echizen's voice.

"Daijiyobu desu. I'm going out for a while ok?" Sakuno said running to

the bedroom door.

'What's got into her?' Echizen thought while seeing Ryuzaki's strange

reaction.

---

Sakuno decided to go for a walk, so she could clear her mind, but then

she met with the last person in the world that she would want to meet

at a time like this.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry…I made it end as if it didn't end… lol But I will update the next chapter soon! S2 Jiya ne!**


	7. The Trip Part VII

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

The Trip Part VII

---------------------------

"Ano are you alright?" Kaido senpai asked Sakuno seeing her sitting on the floor crying.

Sakuno stopped hiding her face and looked up to Kaido-senpai who was now kneeling on the floor next to Sakuno.

"Da-daijiyobu desu" Sakuno replied not doing a good job not to shake her voice while speaking.

"What happened?"

Even though Sakuno heard her sempai she was now remembering those sharp words…

---Flashback---

"Konnichiwa" Sakuno said to Eimi who was passing by.

Eimi looked at Sakuno with mean eyes and warned Sakuno "You better stay away from Ryoma…he's mine and he just pities you"

Sakuno not knowing what to say, ran in a random direction where she wouldn't have to see Eimi.

---End of Flashback---

"Sakuno-chan?" Kaido sempai tried again.

Remembering what had happened she buried her face in her hands and started crying once again.

Kaido who couldn't bear seeing Sakuno crying putted both of his arms around her and then firmly embraced her.

'What's going on? Is Kaido-sempai hugging me right now?' thought Sakuno confused.

She slowly rose her head and 'yes' he was hugging her… 'What? He's hugging me?' Sakuno thought REALLY surprised.

Suddenly she saw Echizen standing in front of the two of them. When Kaido-sempai saw Ryoma he pulled himself away from Sakuno and stood up. Sakuno was too shocked to say something or move a muscle. Ryoma's heart started hurting, he slowly placed his hands over his chest and walked away. 'Maybe I was just surprised…and now I will have a heart attack…'Ryoma thought while walking to his room. But then his heart stopped hurting and he started becoming angry…what did he just see?

"Gomen ne Sakuno-chan…" Kaido apologized while looking at the floor.

"No it's ok… You were just trying to make me feel better…" Sakuno replied.

"Sakuno, don't hesitate to tell me anything. Even if it's a problem." Kaido told Sakuno, giving her a smile.

"Arigatou"

"Ja…oyasuminasai…" Kaido sempai said.

"Oyasumi" Sakuno replied.

Sakuno stood up and headed back to her room. When she arrived she saw Momo sempai watching TV on the sofa and Ryoma sitting on the floor with his body on the wall. Sakuno pulled herself together, took a deep breath and tried to smile, and go back to her old self so the moment wouldn't be so awkward.

"Ah gomen ne!? I took some time to come back…" Sakuno said while smiling.

"Uruse!" Ryoma shouted irritated while looking at the floor.

Momoshiro jumped, he had never seen Ryoma so pissed off and he had never heard Ryoma yell like that specially telling Sakuno-chan to shut up.

"Ryoma!" Momo yelled back trying to make him calm down.

"Stop pretending that you're fine since you are not! And what the heck was Kaido thinking?" Ryoma yelled getting more irritated while the scene passed in his head.

"Echizen" Sakuno whispered.

Momo was already standing up when he asked, "What's going on?"

'I'm really pissed off by Sakuno and Kaido–sempai and now Momo has to get involved too?' thought Echizen while standing up. He took a last look at Sakuno who was looking down at the floor and then walked through the door and slammed it hard.


	8. The Trip Part VIII

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

The Trip Part 8

---------------------------

"Sakuno-chan, what happened?" Momo-sempai asked with worry in his voice.

Sakuno thought for a moment and decided not to tell anything to her sempai, but she told him that it had something to do with Eimi.

"Eimi…." Momo finally said.

Sakuno nodded.

"I knew there was something wrong with her…I'm going to keep a close eye on her from now on." Momo warned Sakuno.

"But I don't get why Echizen is so pissed off! It's not like he has feelings for me…" Sakuno said a little depressed.

'Or maybe he does…NO! That's just impossible! He probably likes Eimi, who is his childhood friend.' Thought Sakuno getting upset.

**Outside…**

'Why did Sakuno let Kaido hug her?' Ryoma thought while the scene came back to his mind. He shook his head trying to shake the scene off. 'I just HAVE to calm down!' he told himself.

"Konnichiwa!"

Ryoma turned and saw Eimi standing some feet away from him.

"Doushita no?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"betsuni" he replied shortly and then continued "What are you doing here? It's 11…"

"I was heading to the hotel's café to get a drink…wanna come?" Eimi asked while pointing to the direction where she was heading.

"Ok" Ryoma replied and following his childhood friend.

---

Ryoma and Eimi took a seat across each other and ordered two drinks.

"Who's that girl from earlier, Ryoma-kun?" Eimi asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"From school…" Ryoma replied simply and turning away.

"You changed…you used to pay attention when I talked." Eimi said.

Ryoma stared at Eimi and then told her with a little of irritation in his voice "Things change…" and then walked towards the elevator to his room.

**In Sakuno's room…**

"Do you think I like Ryoma, Momo-sempai?" Sakuno asked Momo after a long silent since after she told him that part of why Ryoma was mad at her was because of Eimi.

"Don't you?" he asked back.

Sakuno bit her lower lip before answering "At first I wanted to be a close friend to Echizen, so he could always count on me…"

She stopped and thought if she was sure about what she was about to say "…but now it turned into something else…"

"Hate?" Momo-sempai interrupted. He guessed it was hate since Ryoma was so mad at Sakuno-chan.

When Sakuno was about to continue what she was saying, the room's door opened and Echizen entered. Momo and Sakuno stared at the sudden entrance until Momo-sempai finally announced "I'm going to go check on the others…" and left.

"Ano…" Sakuno and Ryoma started saying the exact same word and at the exactly same time.

They looked at each other in surprise and blushed bright red.

"Go ahead…" Sakuno told Ryoma shyly.

Ryoma stared deep inside Sakuno's eyes and looked away before saying "I'm sorry about earlier…"

Sakuno stared at Ryoma in surprise.

'Did he just apologize?' she asked herself.

'Did I just apologize?' Echizen asked himself not believing what he had just said even though he was truly sorry about yelling at Sakuno earlier.

"It's ok…" Sakuno apologized looking down. I also wanted to apologize for earlier…" she continued.

Ryoma nodded even though he didn't think that didn't do anything wrong to be apologizing, but he wasn't going to let Kaido pass so easily.

The room was quiet after that, and Ryoma saw that it was already 12 a.m.

"I think we should go to sleep" he told Sakuno and looked at the room's door where Momo-sempai had left through earlier.

Sakuno nodded. She got her pajamas from her suitcase and headed to the bathroom to change.

When she got out of the bathroom Echizen was already changed and was sitting on the bed on the right, which was the farthest away from the door, but the one next to the window.

Sakuno sat on the bed between the two other beds. Echizen slowly looked at Sakuno who was sitting on her bed next to him, she was looking straight forward.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"Ryoma asked tilting his head to the bed.

Sakuno not looking at Echizen answered "Obaatiyan told me that she was planning on taking us to the beach."

"Um" Echizen replied while nodding his head slowly.

"I'm starting to worry about Momo-sempai…" Sakuno commented with a little worry in her voice.

"Humph, he is older than us, but at least a hundred times more irresponsible."

Sakuno couldn't help herself from giggling after what Echizen had said.

Echizen seeing that Sakuno was laughing smiled. He loved seeing her smile _especially _when _he _made her smile.

"Should we go look for him?" Sakuno asked starting to worry again.

"It's already 12:30, let _me _go look for him." Ryoma decided and took some clothes to the bathroom, so he could change.

---

When he opened the door he saw Sakuno standing in front of him already changed out of her pajamas.

"I'm going with you" she told Echizen with a serious tone in her voice.

"Fine" Ryoma replied not wanting to fight (again) with Sakuno.

They headed to the other Regular's room, but Momo-sempai wasn't there. When Sakuno told the Regulars what happened, they were a worried too, so they all started looking for their friend. They also decided not to tell anything to Coach Ryuuzaki, so it wouldn't worry her and their friend wouldn't get into trouble. Sakuno was a little bit unsure about their decision but played along. The Regulars went to look for Momo inside the hotel while Sakuno and Echizen went to look for Momo around the hotel.

What will happen in the next chapter? Will they be able to find their dear friend? PLZ review ^^


	9. The Trip Part IX

" " = Talking

' ' =  Thinking

The Trip Part 9

--------------------------

After looking for Momo for almost an hour, Echizen and Sakuno decided to go back to the hotel.

---

At the hotel, they met with the Regulars in the lobby.

"Ryoma! Sakuno!" Eiji-sempai called his two friends.

Ryoma and Sakuno hearing their names turned to see who was calling them. They saw the Regulars and jogged towards them.

"Hey! Anything about Momo-sempai yet?" Sakuno asked worried and tired at the same time.

"We found him…" Fuji started saying but stopped to see what Ryoma and Sakuno's reaction would be.

"Eh??? Where?" Sakuno asked surprised and less worried.

"He was at the hotel's restaurant…" Fuji-sempai continued with a little of annoyance in his voice.

Sakuno felt upset and angry at the same time 'How could he _not _tell us?' she thought annoyed at her sempai.

After informing Echizen and Sakuno the news the tired Regulars finally went back to their rooms. Sakuno had noticed that Kaido-sempai wasn't together with them at the lobby even though he was helping them look for Momo. When Inui-sempai turned towards the elevator, Sakuno gently touched his shoulders making him stop and look at her.

"Ano…Kaido-sempai wa?" Sakuno asked a little worried.

Inui-sempai was a little surprised by the sudden question from Sakuno, but replied "He's in our room."

"Why didn't he come?" Sakuno insisted.

"I don't know exactly…wanna go up and talk to him?"

"No, it's ok. I will let you two rest…it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Sakuno said a little disappointed.

"Yup. Oyasuminasai!" said Inui-sempai while heading back to his and Kaido's room.

**Sakuno/Echizen/Momo's Room…**

Ryoma opened the door with irritation.

"Yo…"Momo greeted Sakuno and Ryoma who were entering their room.

"Humph" said Ryoma with a _really _serious face.

"Momo-sempai! What were you thinking?" Sakuno yelled angrily.

"Gomen…." Apologized Momo-sempai looking down.

Sakuno's anger faded when she looked at Momo-sempai's face and saw that he was truly sorry. 'The Regulars were probably _really _angry when they found out where Momo was…'Sakuno thought feeling sad for Momo-sempai.

"It's ok, sempai. I'm just glad that nothing happened to you." Sakuno told her sempai while smiling.

"Arigatou, I promise I won't do it again…" Momo-sempai promised with a sorry face.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma and he still had a serious face but he wasn't angry at Momo-sempai.

'Maybe he too understood.' Sakuno thought while smiling even more.

Sakuno turned to the clock on the wall and realized that it was already 2.

"What? It's already 2?" Sakuno asked _really _surprised.

"Gomen…I made you and the Regulars stay up until _really _late looking for me…" Momo said with a sad voice.

"It's not your fault…" Sakuno said trying to cheer her sempai up.

Momo looked at Sakuno and gave her a smile.

Sakuno took a last look at her sempai and headed to the bathroom to change after Echizen, who was already changed.

When she got out, Momo-sempai was already sleeping, and Echizen was sitting on his bed reading a book. Sakuno crawled up her bed and sat down with the sheet covering her legs and her pillow on her lap.

"Go to sleep…" Echizen ordered not bothering to turn his eyes off the book.

"But I'm not sleepy." Sakuno complained while hiding the yawn.

Echizen finally looked at Sakuno and asked "Are you scared?"

"No! I just don't want to go to sleep!" Sakuno replied. 'The truth is that I want to stay awake, so I can stay with you…' thought Sakuno.

Echizen closed his book so he could stare at Sakuno.

"I'm going to sleep" he informed her while covering himself.

Sakuno nodded and did the same as Echizen.

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you will leave some reviews, feedbacks, etc. ^^**_


	10. The Trip Part X

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

The Trip Part 10

----------------------------

**Next morning…**

"Wake up" a voice called from faraway.

'It's Ryoma's voice…I have never dreamed about Echizen before…should I obey the voice, wake up, or keep sleeping and hearing the voice.' Sakuno asked herself.

"Wake up" the voice called again.

'I think I will keep sleeping and listening to his sweet voice…' Sakuno decided.

"Sakuno, if you don't wake up you will miss breakfast…" Ryoma's voice warned her gently.

'Is Echizen really in my dream?' asked Sakuno to herself.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Echizen right in front of her, she nearly screamed, but she contained herself and stood up immediately.

"Ohayo!" said Echizen with a sweet smile.

Sakuno still a little surprised, answered Echizen "Ohayo"

"Can we go?" Echizen asked Sakuno with a gentle voice.

Sakuno had always loved Echizen's voice, but she had never heard the tone that he was using right now. She was so amazed that she couldn't speak, so she just nodded staring straight at Ryoma's beautiful eyes. Sakuno hurried to the bathroom to change and when she came back Echizen was waiting for her with a smile across his beautiful face.

"Shall we go?" Echizen asked Sakuno still smiling.

Sakuno, once again, nodded again because of lack of words.

---

Echizen and Sakuno headed to the hotel's restaurant, where the hotel was serving they arrived there, they saw a table where the Regulars were sitting.

"Ohayo!" the whole table greeted.

"Ohayo" Sakuno and Echizen greeted back.

Sakuno took a sit across from Echizen when Kaido-sempai came back with two plates with his breakfast on them. He was a little surprised by Sakuno's presence just after he went to get his breakfast. He sat down on his sit, which was next to Sakuno.

"Ohayo" Kaido-sempai finally greeted, he tried not to make eye contact with Sakuno.

"Ohayo" Sakuno replied nervous.

Echizen's temperature went uppp…

---

Breakfast passed very slowly for almost everyone because…

Sakuno- Had to sit next to Kaido-sempai-who had hugged her the night before-for the whole period.

Echizen- Had to see Sakuno who was sitting next to Kaido-sempai, she blushed everytime he looked at her or tried to start a conversation and Eimi appeared out of nowhere, sat next to him and didn't stop talking for the whole time.

Kaido- Had to sit to Sakuno the whole time and she didn't seem to have forgotten about the hug.

**At the beach… **

Eimi had invited herself to go to the beach with the Regulars that afternoon. Sakuno tried to keep the maximum distance away from Eimi since last night. Coach Sumire had also planned some games for that afternoon "I'm going to divide you into two teams and these two teams will play 'treasure hunt' this afternoon. At the end of the day, the team who finds the 'trasure' can keep it…" Coach explained.

"Ok!!!" they agreed excitedly.

"What are the teams?" Asked Fuji-sempai even more excited.

"Inui, Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji and Momo are team A and Sakuno, Ryoma, Eimi, Kaido and Oishi are team B."

The Regulars, Sakuno and Eimi divided into their two teams and then Sumire gave them their first hint.

"Why don't we divide into pairs, so it will be easier to find the treasure…"Oishi suggested.

Oishi seeing Ryoma's, Sakuno's and Kaido's reaction thought 'Why do they look so uneasy about splitting into pairs?'

"Kaido and Sakuno will head to the forest, I'm going to the hotel and Ryoma and Eimi will stay at the beach." Oishi told them about his plan.

Even though _some _people weren't happy about Oishi's plan, they tried not to show it and obeyed him.

---

**Sakuno and Kaido: Forest. The forest is on the beach but not a lot of people go there, they most stay at the beach and go camping at night.**

**Ryoma and Eimi: Beach. On that day, the beach wasn't very crowded but not empty…**

**Oishi: Hotel. A meeting is happening with the Japanese emperor, so **_**very **_**crowded.**

Sakuno and Kaido had headed to the forest as Oishi-sempai had told them to.

"What do you think the prize will be?" Kaido-sempai asked a little nervous, but of course Sakuno couldn't tell, he had finally broken the silent.

Sakuno a little surprised answered, "I don't know…"

Kaido-sempai looked at the cute girl sitting next to him, 'She's still shocked by last night…'he thought.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a gentle voice.

"Nothing." Sakuno replied forcing a sweet smile, she was hoping that her face wouldn't reveal her feelings.

Kaido seeing Sakuno smiling, smiled back.

**Beach…**

"Yey! I'm so happy that I'm together with Ryoma-kun!" Eimi squealed.

'I don't know why I just remembered Tomoka, the noisy girl…' thought Echizen.

"Ryoma-kun!" Eimi yelled (again).

Hearing Eimi's high voice made Ryoma wake up and turn around. He saw that Eimi was sitting on the sand with a 3 years old sad face.

"Help! I'm tired!" Eimi complained making a _cute _face. (A face that _she_ thought was _cute _because Ryoma thought the opposite about that face.)

"Eimi, it hasn't been even 10 minutes that we are walking, and you are _already _tired?" Ryoma asked in disbelief.

"Look" Eimi told Ryoma while pointing to the red mark on her ankle.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"I fell…" said Eimi quietly, while looking down, so Ryoma couldn't see her face.

"Come on" Ryoma said while giving her his hand to help her to stand up.

Eimi seeing Ryoma's hand reaching her, smiled.

"Can you walk?"asked Ryoma still a little worried.

Eimi made a face which was a 'no'.

He putted her arm around his shoulders, so he could support her body.

**In the forest….**

Kaido-sempai, I'm going to take a look over there." Sakuno told Kaido while heading deeper into the forest.

"Wait! I will go with you"

"It's ok…I think that passage is too small for you, I will go and come back as soon as I can, ok?"

Sakuno told her sempai and giving him a sweet smile.

Kaido wasn't really sure about Sakuno's idea but didn't say anything. He didn't want to make her more sad than she already was 'I will let she be alone for a while…'he thought.

Sakuno started walking forward before Kaido-sempoi changed his mind and stop her.

**Beach…**

"I want to get some seashells" Ryoma told Eimi-who was still using him as support- while heading towards the ocean.

"Wait!...Why?" Eimi asked surprised by the sudden request from Ryoma.

"I wanna give them to _someone"_ Ryoma replied not paying attention to Eimi and just heading towards the ocean.

"I'm hurt, remember?" Eimi asked impatiently.

"Eimi, it's just water" Ryoma said heading to the water even though Eimi was against the idea.

Ryoma carefully looked through the shells and when he found one that was different and prettier than the others, he would pick it up slowly because of Eimi. After a while, he decided that he had enough, so he reached down for the last one when he saw that the red mark on Eimi's ankle had disappeared. He slowly reached her ankle and touched the spot where the mark was to check what he was seeing.

"I can explain…" Eimi started saying desperately.

"What were you thinking?" Ryoma asked angry.

**Forest…**

It was dark and Sakuno couldn't see anything.

"Ouch" she whispered after falling to the ground and touching her ankle. She tried to stand but her ankle wasn't obeying her command. 'I think it's broken…'

**Outside…**

'She's sure taking her time…' thought Kaido-sempai worried sick.

He decided to follow her but stopped. "Ugh! I can't go through!" he complained angrily at himself. 'Just like she said…my height won't let me go in.' he thought becoming more worried.

'I'm going to get help…hold on Sakuno!'

I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading, if you have any feedback, suggestions, etc please review! I will update the next chapter _soon ^^_


	11. The Trip Part XI

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

The Trip Part XI

--------------------------------

**Beach…**

"I'm sorry but…" Eimi tried to say but was cut off by Ryoma "Eimi, I'm tired of all this!" Ryoma yelled angrily.

'How could she? Is this the reason why Ryuzaki was avoiding me?' Ryoma thought picturing Sakuno's face.

"I'm leaving!" Ryoma yelled heading to a different direction. He didn't know where he was heading but he wanted to go as far away from Eimi as possible.

Kaido got out from the dark forest and was now at the beach. He finally saw the person who he was looking for.

"Oi Ryoma!" he yelled trying to get his attention.

Ryoma turned to the direction to where the voice came from and he saw Kaido-sempai coming towards him. When Kaido was right in front of him he told him "Sakuno-chan…" he caught his breath and continued what he was saying "she's in danger"

Ryoma's expression suddenly changed and became pale.

"Follow me!" Kaido ordered and started running towards the forest. Ryoma followed.

---

When they arrived where Sakuno had gone earlier Ryoma told Kaido "I'm going in" and disappeared into the darkness.

--- Inside ---

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma called quietly.

His voice ecoed into the darkness.

'I can hear something.' thought Echizen. 'It's as if someone was shivering.'

Ryoma tried to follow the quiet but noticeable noise, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. After some minutes he found a body lying on the cold ground.

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma called quietly and started running towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried. He was kneeling on the floor with Ryuzaki's head on his lap.

'Echizen?' Sakuno thought. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't obey her.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma called again even more worried than before.

When Sakuno heard her name once again, she was sure that it was his voice. She tried to open her eyes slowly and this time she was sucessful.

"Echizen" Sakuno whispered. She was really happy that someone came to rescue her and that this someone was him. Her ankle hurtted really badly but she smiled when she saw his godlike face and tears slowly started to roll down her gentle face.

"Ryuzaki..." Ryoma called her name again and smiled.

Sakuno felt happy hearing Echizen call her name except that he never called her by her first name.

"Echizen..." she started.

"Yes?" he replied.

Sakuno was still on his lap, so she was being forced to look at his eyes.

"Why do you call me by my last name?" she asked shyly but serious.

Ryoma blushed. 'What am I supposed to answer?' he asked himself. 'It's not as if we weren't close enough for me to call her by her first name...'

Ryoma tilted her head to the side, she looked and was puzzled.

"Hum" Ryoma murmured.

"Nani?" Sakuno's eyes were wide open waiting for his answer.

"Why don't YOU call me by my first name?" Echizen asked.

Sakuno blushed bright red. She was hoping that he didn't notice her bright red cheeks in the darkness.

"Do you mean that I can you by your first name?" Sakuno asked shyly.

Echizen looked at her puzzled.

"Moron, why can't you?" Echizen replied.

Sakuno was a little confused but gave Echizen a sweet smile.

Echizen smiled back.

"Let's go Ryuzaki" Echizen said not moving since Sakuno was on his lap.

Sakuno made a face and told him "Who's Ryuzaki?"

Echizen rolled his eyes and repeated his speech except that he changed one word "Let's go, Sakuno"

Sakuno smiled and rose the upper part of her body. Echizen stood up and helped Sakuno stand up.

"You can't walk even with me helping you..." Echizen said realizing that the sprain was more serious than he thought.

"I'm fine" Sakuno lied.

"Hn"

Echizen didn't believe her, so he got down in front of Sakuno.

Sakuno tilted her head confused about Ryoma's act.

"Ryoma, nani shiteruno?" Sakuno asked confused.

"You can't walk..." Ryoma replied looking forward.

"I don't want to pig back ride!" Sakuno protested.

"It's gonna take at least 3 hours for the whole police to come here and pick you up..." Ryoma said still not looking at Sakuno.

-Silence-

Ryoma not hearing anything else from Sakuno turned and saw her biting her lower lip with a 'I don't wanna do it!' face.

Ryoma giggled seeing Sakuno's face.

"Why are you giggling?" Sakuno asked madly.

"Your expression changes very fast..." Ryoma commented.

Sakuno couldn't help from smiling, but luckily for her Ryoma was looking forward, so he didn't see her.

Sakuno gave up and walked towards Ryoma. She slowly inclined her body towards Ryoma's back. She rounded her arms around Ryoma's neck.

"Ah!"

"What?? Ryoma!! You scared me!!!" Sakuno yelled.

"What? You nearly killed me!!!" Ryoma protested sounding serious because he knew that Sakuno knew that he was teasing.

He stood up even though it was VERY hard.

He started walking towards the entrance when Sakuno asked shyly "Am I heavy?"

"VERY!"

Sakuno punched Ryoma on the shoulder and told him "Put me down!!! You are so mean!!!"

"Stop moving or I'm going to punish you when we get to the hotel!" Ryoma warned half joking.

Sakuno stopped moving.

Echizen smiled.

From the point where they were they could see the light from outside.

"We are almost there" Ryoma told Sakuno.

"Hn" Sakuno replied. 'It's so warm and comfortable...' Sakuno thought lying her head on Ryoma's shoulders. 'I wanted this moment to last forever, just staying on Ryoma's back, not worrying or fearing about anything is perfect...'

Sakuno blinked when they arrived at the entrance.

"Sakuno Echizen!!!" Kaido-sempai called worried. When he saw where Sakuno was he stopped and stared at them not believing what he was seeing.

"Kaido-sempai! You waited here the whole time???" Sakuno asked upset for making him worried and a little happy for knowing that he cared about her.

Kaido blushed after listening to Sakuno's comment. When he recovered from that he asked becoming worried again "What happened to you?"

"I fell and sprained my ankle." Sakuno explained looking down at her feet.

"Then let's go back to the hotel" Kaido said.

"Ok" Sakuno replied quietly.

"Echizen...I mean, Ryoma, I can ask Kaido-sempai to carry me, since I'm heavy." Sakuno told Ryoma even though she didn't want to leave him.

Echizen turned his head to where Sakuno's head was. His lip was really close to hers.

Ryoma's sudden movement shocked her and she didn't move an inch.

"It's fine" he told her after a while, he was looking straight in her eyes.

Sakuno nodded and Ryoma turned away.

---At the hotel

"My friend got her ankle sprained, can I please have someone to take care of her?" Kaido senpai asked the first hotel guy that he saw.

"Yes sir, please come this way." the hotel guy replied.

When they arrived at an area where there was a sofa. "Please have a seat while you wait" the hotel guy offered us while pointing to the empty sofas.

Ryoma inclined his back towards the sofa and Sakuno reluctantly and slowly released Ryoma's neck.

Ryoma seeing that Sakuno was safely on the sofa, sat down on another sofa.

Sakuno was a little disappointed since she thought Ryoma would want to sit next to her but she saw that she was wrong.

Kaido wasn't with them because he had gone to look for Oishi-senpai to tell him what happened.

'Can't take it anymore' Ryoma thought and headed towards where Sakuno was sitting.

Sakuno (again) was very surprised by Ryoma, so she didn't move a mustle from the time he sat down.

-silence-

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith and I will e taking care of your ankle." a guy wearing white told Sakuno.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, I'm Sakuno."

"Can I touch it?" the doctor asked.

"ok" Sakuno answered quietly.

"It will hurt a little but please bear the pain" the doctor told Sakuno.

Sakuno nodded getting scared about the doctor's comment.

Ryoma turned to his side and saw that Sakuno was palid.

He hold back for a few moments but after reached for her delicate hand.

Sakuno nearly jumped, she was really surprised. She looked at Ryoma's hand firmly around hers and then looked at his beautiful eyes. When she turned to look at his eyes, they were already on her and she blushed bright red but then smiled.

"Your ankle is gonna be alright" Ryoma told Sakuno but not looking at her.

Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma but this time he wasn't looking at her.

"It's ready. I'm going to give some ice so you can place it on the sprained ankle"

"Ok, thank you" Sakuno thanked the doctor and when he left Sakuno turned to Ryoma and said "I didn't feel any pain while the doctor was taking care of mine ankle" when she finished she looked at Ryoma's hand around hers and smiled at him.

"Sakuno chan! Are you alright?" Eiji-sempai yelled coming towards Ryoma and Sakuno, behind him were all the regulars.

"Are you ok Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked again but this time they were in the area where all the sofas were.

"Yup, I'm alright" Sakuno replied.

Even though Sakuno answered the regulars, they weren't paying attention, they weren't looking at her... Sakuno looked at her senpais and then tried to follow where they were staring at and then she discovered that they were staring at her hand firmly wrapped by Echizen's hand.

Echizen wasn't paying attention to his senpais, he was looking to the opposite way where they were. He was looking outside the window to the tennis courts. Sakuno stared at her and Ryoma's hand like her senpais and then looked at Ryoma who was looking away. 'I'm not gonna pull my hand away' she told herself.

When Ryoma realized that the conversation had stopped he looked at the Regulars and he saw that they were staring at something. He looked the way they were staring and realized that they were staring at his hand firmly around Sakuno's. 'I'm not taking my hand away' he told himself.

He looked at Sakuno to see if she had noticed what the senpais were staring at and she was too staring at their hands firmly together. Sakuno stopped looking at their hands and turned to look at Ryoma.

'He's looking at me...' she told herself.

They looked deep at each other's eyes.

-silence-

Ryoma stopped looking at Sakuno and turned to his senpais who were now staring at them. Sakuno too turned to look at her senpais.

'Gomen Sakuno' Ryoma apologized in his mind.

'Gomen Ryoma' Sakuno apologized in her mind.

They pulled away their hands and when they saw what they did and thought at the same time smiled to each other.

Their senpais' eyes were very wide and then when they saw that the show had finished they blinked.

"Hey..." said Fuji recovering from the shock.

"Hey" said Sakuno blushing.

"Do-Do you want to get something to eat?" Inui asked.

"Ok..." everyone replied.

**----- Author's Note -----**

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Love vs Friendship'.**

**I think it's kind of repetitive that Ryoma helps Eimi and then after Sakuno but I hope you don't mind...**

**Don't you just love the part when Ryoma carries Sakuno out?**

**I think it's so cute ^^**

**hehe**

**If there are any parts from the story that is confusing please feel free to mail me.**

**Please leave some review!**


	12. The Trip Part XII

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

The Trip Part XII

------------------------------

Ice Cream Place...

"I'm sorry to inform all of you that the treasure hunt will be cancelled for several reasons." Coach Ryuzaki informed us.

Everyone's face wasn't upset, but happy since they were going to eat ice cream.

---

'Last night was fun' Sakuno thought to herself the very next morning.

"We better go, Sakuno or we are gonna be late to breakfast just like last time" Ryoma warned Sakuno who was still in bed.

"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom to change and do my hair, I will be back in a few minutes!" said Sakuno happily heading to the bathroom.

When Sakuno locked the door Momoshiro appeared.

"Ohayo, Ryoma!"

"Ohayo"

"Did you see Eimi last night? She suddenly disappeared..." Momo asked.

Echizen had his arms folded in front of his chest and with his cap on his face so his sempai couldn't see his face.

"I don't think she'll be coming back..." Ryoma told his sempai and turning away when he heard the bathroom door unlocking.

"Ikuyo Ryoma!" Sakuno said happily.

"Ryoma???" Momo sempai asked no one in particular.

'Since when did Sakuno-chan start calling Ryoma by his first name?' Momo-sempai asked himself.

"Hn" Ryoma answered Sakuno chan ignoring Momo's question.

Ryoma and Sakuno headed to the elevator when they went in one Ryoma pressed the 'L' for lobby even though breakfast was taking place on the top of the hotel.

"Ryoma, I think breakfast I'd taking place on the top..." Sakuno said quietly.

"Hn" Ryoma replied looking around the elevator.

Sakuno tilted her head confused.

"We are eating breakfast on the beach" Ryoma told Sakuno and surprising her.

"Really? B-but how about the others?" Sakuno asked still surprised.

"I already told them" Ryoma replied.

Now, Sakuno was REALLY surprised by what Ryoma did.

"Ne Ryoma..." Sakuno started saying quietly.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked now a little bit worried about what Sakuno was about to say.

"...Arigatou na..." Sakuno said quietly and shyly.

Echizen smiled seeing Sakuno's cuteness.

"Hn" Echizen said while adjusting his cap.

Beach..

"I reseved a table at the restaurant over there" Ryoma told Sakuno while pointing to a restaurant near the sea shore.

"Wow..." was what Sakuno's reaction when Ryoma pointed to the restaurant where they were going to eat breakfast.

"Ryoma, you didn't have to do all this." Sakuno told Ryoma.

"Betsuni...It's fine"

"Welcome to the sea shore restaurant" a waitress welcomed us with a warm smile.

Ryoma in silence gave the waitress a piece of paper.

When she read what was written on the piece of paper her expression got serious but when she turned to us again she had the same warm smile as before.

"This way sir" she told Ryoma and took us to an empty table where we could see the ocean.

"Thank you" Ryoma said while moving the chair so Sakuno could take a seat.

"This is the menu" the waitress told us and placed to menus in front of us.

Sakuno looked through the menu and finally told Ryoma "I can't choose...can you?"

Ryoma looked up from the menu that he was looking through and looked at Sakuno.

"Hn?"

"Can you choose for me?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"Hn"

Ryoma looked through the menu some more minutes until he pressed the button and the waitress came to their table once again.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked with the same warm smile as before. While Echizen was ordering their food Sakuno looked around the restaurant and thought 'This looks like a very expensive restaurant...'

Sakuno looked in her purse to see how much money she had and...

'Oh no' she thought 'I only have ¥500 ($5) in my purse'

Sakuno discreetly looked in the menu to see how much something would cost.

'Yabai!' she thought seeing that this restaurant was really expensive.

"Ryoma..."

"Hn?" he asked looking at her, he knew that something was wrong because of the tone of her voice.

"I only have ¥500 in my purse so I think I will just get a water bottle." Sakuno told Ryoma embarrassed for not bringing enough money for breakfast.

Ryoma couldn't hold himself and started laughing.

Sakuno not really understanding what was so funny got mad at Ryoma "Why are you laughing?" she asked him angrily.

Before he could reply he took a deep breath and then replied with a wide smile "Do you really think I will let you pay for breakfast? And you are getting so worried over something this small..." and started laughing again.

Sakuno was now blushing for being laughed at. When Ryoma saw that she was now embarrased stopped so she wouldn't feel bad even though she looked really cute when she was embarrased.

"Anyways, how is your ankle?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno thought for a moment and then replied "It hurted a little this morning but now I can't feel any pain"

"That's good" Ryoma replied smiling.

"Here's your food mister." the waitress said placing a plate of fruits on the table and following her other waitresses came and placed bread, fruits, cereals, cakes and other varities of food.

Sakuno was really impressed that Ryoma could afford buying all that. When the waitresses stopped serving them Ryoma said "Itadaikimasu" and got some cereal.

Sakuno got a strawberry from the huge tray of fruits and ate in one bite. Still with the strawberry in her mouth she squealed "Oishiiiiiii!!!! Totemo oishiii desu!!!"

Ryoma couldn't help to smile, she was acting so cute as always.

"Ne Ryoma, this is the best strawberry I have ever had!!!"

"That's great" he said looking at her as if he was going to devour her since she was so cute.

---

When Sakuno was finished Ryoma took out a small red package with a pink ribbon around it and placed it on the clean and empty table.

Sakuno's eyes were sparkling when she saw that Ryoma had a present for her.

"Open it" he told her smiling.

She blushed and reached for the red package on the table. She slowly and careful unwrapped the package and in it there was a light pink box. She took out the box and examined it and then opened it. When she opened it there was a necklace with a pearl hanging.

And around the necklace various seashells. Tears slowly started to roll down Sakuno's happy face.

"You don't like it?" Ryoma asked jokingly.

Sakuno couldn't speak so she looked at Echizen and smiled.

Ryoma stood up and slowly walked towards Sakuno and reached for the necklace in her hands. He walked behind her and placed the necklace around her neck.

Sakuno carefully touched the necklace around her neck and smiled at Ryoma who was already seated.

"Yesterday I was with you when you needed me, I just wanted you to know that not only today and yesterday but forever I will be by your side" Ryoma told Sakuno with a serious expression.

More tears rolled down Sakuno's face and Ryoma smiled.

"Wanna take a walk on the beach?" Ryoma asked looking outside.

Sakuno nodded and the waitress came to hand us the bill.

"Arigatou gozaimashita!" the whole restaurant staff yelled when Sakuno and Ryoma stepped outside.

---

"Ryoma"

"Hn?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No...But I live with my cousin who's now in university."

"Soukka" replied Sakuno nodding.

"Can I ask you another questions?"

"You just did..."

Sakuno glared at Ryoma with a cute mad face.

"Fine, ask me how many questions you want"

"Then...." Sakuno made a thinking face before proceeding "I heard that your mom is working in America, is it true?"

"Yup"

"What does she do?"

"She's the director of a company..."

Sakuno really did not know that. She was so surprised that she didn't ask the next question.

Ryoma turned and seeing Sakuno's face asked "Are you surprised?"

Sakuno nodded not looking at Ryoma.

"Don't be" he told her.

"But you came from America, right?"

"My mom originally works in Japan, but because of work she had to move to America for a few years so she took me but now she decided to let me live with my dad and in my home country."

Sakuno was glad that Ryoma wouldn't have to go back to America.

"Any more questions?" Ryoma asked breaking the silence.

"Do you have any pets?"

Ryoma smiled by Sakuno's question but then replied "Yup, a cat called Karupin"

"Really? I never thought that THE Echizen Ryoma would have a pet that needs his so much his attention." Sakuno commented while giggling.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"I love seeing you annoyed" Sakuno said seeing Ryoma rolling his eyes.

"It's three"

"Hontou??"

"Yup, you wake up REALLY late, you know?" Ryoma said jokingly.

Sakuno rolled her eyes and asked "What time were supposed to go backto the hotel so we can go on the bus?"

The Regulars were leaving Okinawa today...

"I think four..."

"Eh!? Then we are late!!! Do you have your stuff already packed?"

"Yup, you?"

"Hn, I had a long time while I was waiting for you to wake up..." Ryoma replied smiling.

"Did I sleep that much?"

"Yup"

Sakuno rolled her eyes before continuing "Anyways, we better run back to the hotel..."

"Who gets to the hotel last will be the one who will have to come up with an excuse!" Ryoma said and started running towards the hotel.

Sakuno ran behind Ryoma as fast as she could and yelled complaining "That's not fair! You started way before I did!!!"

---

"Yoshiya!!! You are coming up with an excuse Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cheered with a wide smile.

"That's not fair! You threw a coconut at me while I was running!" Ryoma complains smiling.

"It didn't even hurt!" Sakuno shot back laughing.

"That's because it wasn't you!!!" Ryoma said and started tickling Sakuno on the neck.

"You are late as always..." a voice said behind them.

They immediately stopped and looked behind them. Fuji-sempai and the others were standing behind them with smiles on their faces.

Echizen adjusted his cap so it would cover his face that was blushing and Sakuno started blushing bright red.

'Why did they have to see us messing around?' thought Sakuno and Echizen.

"What's the excuse this time?" someone asked.

Echizen and Sakuno turned to each other and then to their sempai's when a voice spoke up "Just let it pass, they were TOGETHER having some fun."

The Regulars looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on everyone! Go on the bus!" Coach ordered.

"The students obediently followed their supervisor's order and got on the bus. Sakuno gave her baggage to the bus driver who was putting all the baggage on the back and then got on the bus. She sat down on the window seat and pulled her Itouch out of her purse. She started listening to 'Doushite kimiwo sukini natte shimatandarou'. She closed her eyes and held her pearl pendant. She stayed like that for a few seconds until someone pulled one of her earplugs.

"Hey!" she complained opening her eyes.

"Ah...hello..." Sakuno said embarrased for being mad in the first place.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure"

He was still holding one of her earplugs when Sakuno asked "Can I have the earplug back?"

"Can I listen to the song?"

"Ok.."

Ryoma started listening to the song that Sakuno was listening, when it finished he asked "Who sings this song?"

"Tohoshinki..."

"I thought most girls were crazy about the groups like Arashi, KAT-TUN and NEWS..."

"I have some of their songs too...they are not Japanese...they are all Korean but they sing in Japanese..."

"Oh... Do you like the singers?"

"Yup, they are REALLY hot...I mean cute..."

Ryoma glared at Sakuno before taking the iPod from her and going to the 'Photos' application. After pressing 'photos' he went to the folder which was named 'saved photos'.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Sakuno complained trying to get her Itouch from Ryoma, but he took it away before she could take it back.

"Are these guys in the group Tohoshinki?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

"yes"

"..."

"What? I like this guy."Sakuno said pointing to a guy whom she thought was the cutest between the singers.

"Hn..."

Ryoma looked like he was analyzing the guy who Sakuno liked.

"Can it be that THE prince of tennis is actually jealous?" Sakuno asked jokingly.

"Prince of tennis?" Ryoma asked taking his eyes off the picture to look at Sakuno.

'Oops! That's the nickname I gave him...' thought Sakuno embarrassed.

"I mean THE Echizen Ryoma is jealous?" asked Sakuno again correcting herself.

"Of course not..."

"But seriously, do you really think this guy is cute?" Echizen continued, when he asked he was making a disguised face.

Sakuno smiled at seeing Ryoma's reaction. She didn't want to make Ryoma feel jealous even though she was having a lot of fun with it. "Although..." Sakuno started.

Ryoma stopped looking at the picture and looked at Sakuno.

She took the Itouch from him and went forward passing through some pictures until she got to the one she wanted to show Ryoma.

"I have this picture too..." Sakuno showed Ryoma.

He adjusted the Fila cap so Sakuno couldn't see his face blushing.

"Where did you get that?" he asked quietly.

"Internet...Actually there are A LOT of fan websites of you..." Sakuno told him smiling.

Echizen blushed deeper red and asked again "Why did you get a picture of me?"

This time was Sakuno's turn to blush bright red.

"Hmmm... Because I study at the same school as you?"

It wasn't supposed to sound like a question but it ended up sounding like one.

'I'm bad at lying...' Sakuno thought.

'Why am I feeling disappointed?' Ryoma asked himself.

"We are here!" Coach Ryuzaki told the Regulars when they arrived at the airport.

Everyone stood up and got off the bus. They headed to gate #23 where they would go back home.

At six they boarded the airplane.

---

"You are sitting here?" Sakuno asked the boy who had his face covered by a cap.

He slowly lifted his cap and looked at Sakuno very serious.

"Hn" Ryoma replied.

Sakuno nodded once and sat down next to him. Sakuno took out her Itouch and putted on a song by Tohoshinki.

Ryoma looked to his side and saw that Sakuno was listening to music. He once again pulled her earphone and putted on.

"Is this song by those Korean guys?" Ryoma asked.

"Yup" Sakuno replied not taking her eyes off the Itouch.

"I'm starting to hate these guys..."

Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma but he wasn't looking at her.

She turned back to her Itouch and continued what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked trying to see what she was doing.

"Saving pictures from the Internet" she replied not looking at him.

"Of what?" he asked.

"It's a who..." Sakuno replied.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and asked again but this time he corrected himself "Of who?"

"Ogiru Shun"

"Who's that?"

"An actor...You didn't know?"

He turned the iPod to him so he could see this actor's face.

"Ok, this guy is worst than the first one." Ryoma told Sakuno.

"Hey! Don't say that! I like them!" Sakuno protested.

Ryoma rolled his eyes angrily.

'Calm down' he told himself.

"Wanna play this with me?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

He looked at the Itouch's screen and asked "Sudoku?"

"Yup, I like this game..."

"But only one person can play each time.."

"But we can both do it..."

"Ok"

They played sudoku some time and then some other games on Sakuno's Itouch.

---

They arrived at the airport before midnight but most Regulars arrived at their homes at midnight.


	13. Fun Times Together

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

Fun Times Together

----------------------------------

**First year classroom…**

"Good morning class" Hayashida sensei said while standing in front of the classroom.

"Good morning" everyone replied.

"Ryoma, Sakuno Ohisashiburi desu" Hayashida sensei told the two students who were missing for two days.

"Ohisashiburi" Ryoma and Sakuno replied bowing their heads a little.

"Ryoma, Sakuno last class we started with a project about the world religions and since you two weren't here I decided to let your partners work together and let you two work as partners, is that alright?" Hayashida sensei asked.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other surprised before replying "Hai"

"Then please decide on which religion you are going to work on after school because today we are going to discuss about the conflict in North Korea"

**---**

After school Ryoma and the Regulars met at the tennis courts.

"Welcome back. I hope our little 'vacation' won't affect today's practice. We are starting with twenty laps, then warming up while doing some smash and volley, got it?" Tezuka-buchou asked the team.

"Hai" everyone shouted in unison and started running around the tennis court.

---

When practice was finished Ryoma headed to the locker room to change. Kaido and Ryoma hadn't trade a word after the incident that happened, but luckily no one seemed to notice since Ryoma and Kaido were the quietest in the team. Ryoma went outside and lied down under a tree, the wind softly touching his face.

Sakuno had just gotten out of practice when she saw Ryoma lying down under a tree near the tennis courts. She decided to head towards where Ryoma was lying, she slowly walked towards the tree and stopped when she was right in front of him.

"Ryoma?" she called him quietly worrying about waking him up if he was asleep.

Ryoma didn't move, he just stayed the way he was even though he heard her calling. Sakuno looked around and saw that no one was around, so she slowly sat next to him. Their bodies were so close to each other but yet not touching, suddenly Ryoma's head fell on her shoulder, but fortunately he didn't wake up.

"Ugh" Sakuno said when Ryoma's heavy head fell. 'What am I gonna do now?' Sakuno asked herself regretting sitting next to him in public. Sakuno tried to move Ryoma's head slowly so he wouldn't wake up but it was so hard, his head was too heavy! But she still didn't give up, she was trying in all different angles and speed and the idea of running and letting Ryoma's head go had passed through her head but she felt sorry after, after all it was all her fault for sitting next to him.

Some girls were passing by and they kept staring at her and the asleep Ryoma intensely.

She tried once again to move his head but this time someone whispered "Can you stop moving?"

She freezed.

-silence except for Ryoma's even breathing-

"Ryoma?" Sakuno asked after her heart started to go back to its regular beat.

"Un" he replied with his eyes closed.

"Since when were you awake?"

"Since you arrived?"

"What?" Sakuno tried to stand up but Ryoma-who was still lying his head on her shoulder-held her shoulder not letting her go. Sakuno looked at him, he still had his eyes shut.

"Don't go…" he told her not opening his eyes.

Sakuno slowly moved back and stayed still, not moving a muscle, she listened to Ryoma's even breathing. When she couldn't move because her legs were sleeping she tilted her head and touched Ryoma's head.

Sakuno didn't know but the Regulars were passing by when they were with their eyes closed and their heads inclined towards each other. Eiji was the first one to see the scene. He quietly stopped immediately, although the Regulars kept walking. When they noticed that Eiji had stayed behind they turned and walked towards him. He was staring at something, they followed Eiji's stare and saw what was happening.

"What are those two doing?" Momo-sempai asked quietly not turning away his eyes.

"Especially at school…" Eiji continued.

"Should we go wake them up?" Fuji asked.

The Regulars looked at each other and then replied in unison "No. Let them stay that way…"

Everyone was smiling at seeing that lovely and peaceful scene except one. This one person was hurt 'Why?' he kept asking himself.

---

"Sakuno…" a distance voice called her name.

She slowly opened her eyes and found Ryoma's beautiful eyes staring at her. She woke up immediately.

"Gomen" she apologized rubbing her eyes.

"Gomen for what? I don't mind." Ryoma replied smiling at her.

Sakuno blushed, Ryoma was so beautiful smiling.

"What time is it?" Sakuno asked worried.

"18:30" he replied looking at the moon that had just come up.

"Eh?" Sakuno stood up and started getting even more nervous since she was certain that her grandmother would get really mad at her when she got home.

"Calm down, I already called Coach and told her that I was taking you for dinner" Ryoma explained still looking at the full moon.

"Eh? You called her? But I thought the office was already closed…"

"It is…."

"But then how did you call her?"

"I have a cell phone, you know…"

"Eh? Seriously? I never thought that _you _would have a cell phone." Sakuno said surprised.

Echizen tilted his head in confusion but his expression blank, "I do have a cell phone just like most people do…You do too, right?"

"Yes…but it's so weird hearing that you have a cell phone since I have never seen you calling anyone…"

"I think we should hang out more often then…"

Sakuno blushed by Ryoma's comment.

Ryoma stood up next to Sakuno and asked kindly "Should we go?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't mind…you can choose."

Echizen nodded and lead Sakuno to a yakiniku restaurant.

---

When they arrived at the restaurant Sakuno stopped before going in.

"What's the matter?" Echizen asked turning around and walking towards hi friend.

"I should go back…I shouldn't let you pay my meal again"

Ryoma couldn't help the laughs, Sakuno was so cute when she was trying to be polite.

"Don't be ridiculous…let's go in"

Sakuno still unsure followed Ryoma's order.

The waitress brought two menus and placed them in front of them. While flipping through the menu Ryoma asked "Is there any kind of meat that you would like to eat?"

Sakuno shook her head. "I will eat anything…"

"Ok then I will choose…" Ryoma decided.

"Konbawa. Can I get your order?" a waitress asked politely.

"A plate of niku, two plates of rice and two mugitiya." Ryoma replied handing the waitress his and Sakuno's menu.

When the waitress left, Sakuno asked Ryoma "Which two religions do you want to do for our social studies project?"

Ryoma stood in thought for a few seconds before replying "Maybe Christianity…?"

"About Protestants or Catholics?"

"We are supposed to compare two religions…why don't we do both?"

"Ok"

"Here's your order" the waitress said while placing the plate of raw meat on the table.

"Thank you" Ryoma replied. The waitress bowed and left. Ryoma started by getting the meat and putting it on the barbecue in the center of the table.

"Careful because it's hot" Ryoma warned her while finishing putting the meat on the hot pan.

Sakuno took another hashi and started placing some vegetables and meat on the hot pan.

"Why don't you come to my house tomorrow, so we can start working on it?" Ryoma asked not taking his eyes off the meat and the vegetables that he was cooking.

Sakuno blushed, but then replied "Ok, after school?"

"After school is fine, but tomorrow I have tennis practice, how about you?"

"Not tomorrow…" Sakuno replied.

"Anyways, you can still stay after school and watch practice…"

Ryoma looked up to see Sakuno's reaction.

"Is it really ok to stay at the tennis courts and be watching you?" Sakuno asked unsure.

"Sure"

"Then I will be waiting for you after school at the tennis courts…" Sakuno promised Ryoma giving him a warm smile.

Ryoma smiled back.

"Ryoma the meat!" Sakuno nearly screamed, there was smoke coming out of the pieces of meat. Sakuno rapidly took her hashi and started picking the meat from the pan and placing them on the white plate, Ryoma was doing the same, but he was smiling a lot.

"What?" Sakuno asked smiling too.

"Your face…when you saw the meat…" Then he started laughing again.

Sakuno blushed and got mad at Ryoma, she took a broccoli with her chopsticks and threw it at him.

He stopped smiling immediately and had a serious and irritated expression on his face. Sakuno looked at him with wonder 'Is he gonna kill me?' she aked herself. He slowly took a piece of carrot with his chopsticks and threw it back at Sakuno.

Sakuno's jaw opened, and then started laughing.

They started to throw vegetables at each other until a waitress interrupted their fun moment and told them to stop since there were a lot of people staring. They both nodded and sent looks to each other saying 'It's all your fault'. Sakuno laughed when she saw Ryoma giving her the 'look' back, it was fun hanging around Ryoma…

---

When they finished their meal which was mostly meat and rice since they threw almost all vegetables at each other.

"I better take you home before you grandma gets really worried and never let me take you to dinner again…" Ryoma said smiling. The two of them were walking on the dark streets back to Sakuno's house.

Sakuno nodded, and started giggling. Ryoma turned to his side and asked "What's so funny?"

"Your head is so heavy…" she replied giggling.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and replied "That's because I'm intelligent"

Sakuno rolled her eyes and asked "Am I smart?"

"I guess so…your head is pretty heavy too, so…"

Sakuno smiled, they had already reached Sakuno's house.

"Well, see you tomorrow then..." Sakuno finally said breaking the silent.

"Ja..." Ryoma replied turning away and heading back to his house.

"Ryoma..." Sakuno called quietly.

Ryoma immediately turned to see Sakuno, Ryoma gave her a warm smile.

"Ryoma..."

"Nani...?"

"Thank you for today" Sakuno said looking down.

"Today was fun..." he replied petting her head gently and then turning away and heading back to his house.

At Sakuno's House...

"Tadaima" Sakuno said while entering her house quietly.

"Okaeri" Sumire replied coming from the kitchen to see her granddaughter.

"How was your date?" Sumire asked with a warm smile.

Sakuno blushed and then replied "It wasn't a date...he only invited me to dinner as friends..."

"Oh really...Then where did he take you to dinner?"

"To a yakiniku restaurant..."

"Eh!? Did his dad go with you?"

"No..."

"Then he payed the meal???"

Sakuno nodded, yakiniku restaurant were expensive, a plate of meat and vegetables were about 10,000 ($100).

"Oba-chan?"

"Um?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to Ryoma's house after school to work on our social studies project, is it ok?"

Sumire looked at her granddaughter before nodding.

"Then, Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi"

---- Author's Notes----

Hey!

I think this was my favorite chapter so far, it most talks about Sakuno and Ryoma's special moments... (SO *CUTE*)

I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did... ^^

Thank you for reading, I will update the next chapter soon, so please review!


	14. The New Manager

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

The New Manager

--------------------------------

The next day Sakuno went to school earlier so she could see the Regulars practicing. She went to the tennis courts and the Regulars were already practicing. She stood up outside the courts observing them play.

"Sakuno-chan, come on in..." a voice told her.

She looked to the benches inside the tennis courts and saw Fuji sitting down smiling at her.

She nodded and entered the courts, everyone was so focused in playing tennis, that they didn't notice Sakuno at all.

"Sakuno-chan, Kaido-senpai has been acting strange since our trip to Okinawa..Do you know what happened to him?" Fuji-sempai asked Sakuno looking at Kaido sempai who was in the opposite side of the court from Eiji-sempai.

Sakuno remembered the time when she was feeling down and Kaido-senpai tried to make her feel better.

'Was it because of that?' Sakuno thought.

"Sakuno?" Fuji-senpai asked worried.

Sakuno turned to her sempai and smiled weakly "Hai?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yup, and I don't know why Kaido is acting this way..." Sakuno told her sempai the truth since she didn't know exactly what happened but it had definately something to do with her.

When practice was over, the Regulars went to where Sakuno and Fuji were sitting.

'What are they doing sitting together?' Ryoma asked himself angrily.

"Hey Sakuno!" Momo yelled coming towards her.

"Konnichiwa, I hope I didn't bother you while you were practicing..."

"Of course not! You can come by whenever you want!" Eiji-senpai said happily.

"Sakuno, I'm glad that you are here..." Coach Sumire said closing the door of the office.

"Why? I mean...don't you see her every day?" Momo-sempai asked.

Sumire gave him a cold stare but then continued with a smile "Well I needed to talk to you and the regulars..."

When she said that, everyone's eyes turned to her.

"The city tournament of tennis is coming and I will be very busy, so I was going to ask Sakuno if she wanted to be our team's manager... But I wanted everyone's permission..."

The Regulars looked at each other.

"Yeay! Sakuno is gonna be our cute manager!" Momo said jumping up and down happily.

"We are lucky!" Fuji said with a cute smile.

Sakuno blushed seeing her sempais' reaction.

"Will you agree, Sakuno?" Coach Sumire asked.

Ryoma who was looking down, looked up to look at Sakuno. Sakuno turned her eyes to Ryoma and when she saw that he was looking at her she immediately looked away and blushed.

"Yes, I will be the team's manager. Yorkshiku onegaishimasu." Sakuno said bowing.

Everyone cheered so loudly that some students stopped what they were doing to look at the place where all the noise was coming from.

"Well then today's afternoon practice Sakuno will be here as manager." Sumire said ending the morning practice.

---

Sakuno was walking to her next class when Ryoma appeared from behind her.

"Why did you accept coach's offer?" he asked.

"Um...because..."

"If you are manger then you won't be able to be in the girl's tennis club, is that ok with you?"

"Yes, I wanna be the manager of the boys tennis club so I can learn how to be organized and also I will have the chance of meeting new people." Sakuno answered with a happy smile.

Ryoma and Sakuno continued walking together to their next class.

---

Sakuno arrived at the tennis courts and no one from the Regulars were there, but only some of the tennis club members.

"Hey you! Come here!" a second year boy called Sakuno. He was standing next to other second year boys who were scary looking.

Sakuno headed towards them to see if they needed something since she was the new manager of the tennis club.

"Hai?" Sakuno said when she was standing in front of the five boys.

"Go get the tennis balls!" the one in the middle commanded. Since the guys were

Her senpais she headed to the place where the tennis balls were. When she came back with them one of the boys told her to fill in the water bottles. She quietly obeyed and went to the water fountain. When she came back she was sweating since she did everything running and the water bottles were heavy.

"Why are sweating???" one of the boys yelled at her pushing her hard to the floor.

Sakuno fell hard to the floor. She looked at herself and saw that her knees and hands were covered with scratches all over them.

"What the heck are you doing?" an angry and sharp voice came behind Sakuno who was lying on the floor.

To be continued...

--- Author's Note ----

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's shorter than the others but I had to stop where I did for various purposes… I hope you don't mind. Yup, Sakuno is the new manager, but how will she do at it? Keep reading and review!!!


	15. The First Visit Part I

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

First Visit Part I

-------------------------------

The boys' angry faces vanished as soon as they saw heard Kaido's sharp angry voice.

"If I see your faces near her again I won't take that easily" he warned.

The boys looked at each other and ran away from Kaido.

When the boys left the tennis courts Kaido knelt down next to Sakuno and observed her knees.

"Is it only your knees that are hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Sakuno looked at her hand which was scratched. He took her hands in his and examined it carefully.

"I better take you to the nurse" he decided.

He slowly and carefully took her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Sakuno yelled "Please put me down, I'm sure I can walk!"

"Shush, I don't mind people staring, but I'm sure you do, right?" Kaido asked looking forward.

Sakuno looked at her senpai and calmed down.

---

The school's nurse took care of Sakuno and Kaido had to go to practice. When the nurse finished taking care of Sakuno She headed back to the tennis courts.

'Today is my first day as manager and I have to be there!' she told herself.

When she arrived there the Regulars were crowded around Tezuka, but when they saw her they all turned to have a more careful look at her.

"What happened?" Fuji asked with a sad face.

"I fell..." Sakuno explained looking down but then looked up to see Kaido's sempai's reaction, he looked calm as always even though he knew she was lying.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno's hands and knees, they had white tape around them.

'She has to be more careful...' Ryoma thought to himself.

"Anyways, enough about me. What can I do today as your new manager?" Sakuno asked with a smile.

The Regulars looked at each other and then Tezuka spoke "Sakuno, you can do only one thing for us right now..."

"Nani?" Sakuno asked excited.

"Sit down and watch us practice." Tezuka replied.

Sakuno's smile vanished.

"That's not what managers do!" she complained.

"Managers do what their boss tell them to do and we are telling you to sit down and watch us practice." Tezuka said with authority.

Sakuno sat down on the benchs on the side of the tennis courts with her arms crossed in from of her chest.

"Humph"

---

Sakuno watched the Regulars practicing the whole time until practiced was finally finished.

"Are you ready?" Ryoma asked Sakuno with a warm smile.

"Hn" Sakuno replied smiling happily.

The Regulars looked at them with confused faces. Ryoma ignored them and left the tennis courts.

"Itsureshimasu!" Sakuno said while bowing politely and running after Ryoma.

"Ryoma, do you live near the school?" Sakuno asked while walking side by side to Ryoma.

"It's close to your house..." he replied quietly.

"You know where my house is?" Sakuno asked surprised.

Ryoma looked at her with the 'isn't it obvious' face.

"B-but how do you know?"

Ryoma ignored Sakuno's question and said "We are here"

Sakuno looked at the house, no, the Japanese temple in front of her.

"You live in a Japanese temple?" Sakuno asked shocked.

Ryoma nodded heading to a door hidden behind the trees. The door led to Ryoma's house which was beside and in the same place as a Japanese temple.

"Jyamashimasu" Sakuno said entering Ryoma's house.

"Tadaima" Echizen shouted.

"Okaeri" a woman's voice replied.

"This way" Ryoma told Sakuno while leading their way to the kitchen.

"Ryoma..."

Ryoma stopped as he heard Sakuno's voice. "Nani?" he answered

"I thought your mom was outside Japan."

"Oh. That was my onechan."

"Ah sokka" said Sakuno blushing.

"I hope I can meet your mom someday..." Sakuno whispered to herself.

"If I was you I wouldn't..." Ryoma replied.

'He wasn't supposed to hear that...' Sakuno thought embarrassed.

"Hey Ryoma-kunnin." Ryoma's older sister exclaimed happily.

Ryoma rolled his eyes before replying "I told you not to call me that!"

Ryoma's sister made a sad face and replied "Gomen" and then headed towards Sakuno.

"Hajimemashite! I'm Sayuri, but you can call me onechan."

Sakuno nodded once and introduced herself "Hajimemashite, I'm Sakuno. Ryoma and I are doing a project together."

"Ah soudesuka? Please eat these moti that I made this morning." Sayuri said kindly.

"Ah arigatou gozaimasu."

"Hai hai let's go to my room Sakuno." said Ryoma annoyed by his older sister, he took the plate with moti and then took Sakuno's hand and took her to his room walking rapidly.

'M-my hand....' thought Sakuno still surprised by Ryoma's sudden reaction.

"Ok, we're here" Ryoma said when they arrived in his room and let go of Sakuno's hand.

"Sorry...I wanted to get as far away from her quickly..." Ryoma apologized tilting his head and taking one of the moti.

"Oh it's fine but I think your sister is so different…" Sakuno said quietly staring at the floor.

"Oh, I know…she's so weird…"

Sakuno looked up and replied "No, I don't mean she's different from people…she talks and smiles a lot, different from _you…"_

"Oh…"

--silence--

"Um…You can use my laptop to research about the years that the stuff happened, ok?" Ryoma told Sakuno handing her his laptop.

"Ok…arigatou"

Ryoma started cutting the letters for the poster's title while Sakuno researched about when the main events in the Catholic and Protestant took time, when the door suddenly burst opened.

"Ryoma!" An old man shouted from the door.

"What???" Ryoma replied irritated.

"Ah….Ryoma has a girlfriend and didn't tell me?" the old man complained with a sad expression.

'Why isn't Ryoma saying anything?' thought Sakuno.

"Ano…Me and Ryoma are doing the social studies project together. I hope my visit today hasn't disturbed you and your family" Sakuno told the old man.

"Daijyobu dayo! I'm Ryoma's otousan, Nanjiro. You can come by whenever you want" Nanjiro told Sakuno with a wide smile.

Sakuno politely bowed and replied "Hajimemashite, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Some time from now onetyan is going to be done with the sushi, would you like to have lunch here?" Nanjiro asked Sakuno, but looking towards Echizen.

"Oh I'm sorry but I have to go home so obachan won't be worried…"

"I will go call Sumire chan telling her that you are staying over for dinner!" Nanjiro said happily skipping to the kitchen. Before Sakuno could reply Nanjiro had already closed the door.

"Ano…Did your otousan just call obachan Sumire _chan?_"

Ryoma laughed at Sakuno's puzzled expression, "Yes, they were friends in childhood…I guess they still have contact…"

"Ah…I didn't know that…"

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Um…I found some stuff and already paraphrased into a word document."

"Ok, I'm almost done with the title"

Sakuno nodded and finished up the dates.

"Ryoma! Sakuno chan! Time to eat sushi!" a voice from outside the door called.

"Coming!" Ryoma yelled back.

Sakuno stared at Ryoma, the last time she saw him yelling he was angry at her but now they were at his house doing a project together…

"Sakuno?"

Sakuno shook her head and blushed "nani?"

"Are you finished?"

"yup"

"Then let's go"

"Hai"

---Author's Note---

Thank you for reading this chapter! This was Sakuno's first visit to Ryoma's house, and she met Ryoma's cousin. In Ch. 12 he told Sakuno that he didn't have siblings and even though Ryoma calls his cousin 'onechan' they are just cousins, ok? Please keep reading! ^^


	16. The First Visit Part II

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

The Visit Part II

---------------------------------

**Ryoma, Sakuno, Sayuri and Nanjiro dinner…**

"So…when did you two meet?" Sayuri asked and then taking a bite of her sushi.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other and then Sakuno replied "On Ryoma's first, oba-chan told me to go to school by train. On the train some older boys were swinging their rackets near my face, so Ryoma told them to stop. They did and fortunately I was saved. But at the platform he asked me which exit he was supposed to take and I told him the wrong way, so he couldn't do the exam to see if he could enter the tennis team or not…" when Sakuno finished she smiled.

'It's good to remember…' she thought.

"Wow, that's a cute first encounter…" Sayuri commented.

"Hum" was the first word that Ryoma said until now, but then continued "Sakuno, are you done?"

Sakuno looked at him and replied "yup"

"Then let's finish the project, ok?"

Sakuno nodded and took her plate to the sink.

**In Ryoma's room…**

"My cousin is always so talkative…" Ryoma said rolling his eyes "But it's good that otousan didn't talk much during dinner"

Sakuno laughed at Ryoma's comment.

"Are you going to the tournament with us?" he asked.

Sakuno stopped laughing and answered him "I think so…I haven't started being your manager yet due to the accident, but I think she's going to let me go…How about you?"

"I have to…or they will lose without me…" Ryoma said smiling.

"Of course not, we have good players like Kaido and Tezuka and all the others" Sakuno complained.

'He can be so cocky sometimes…' Sakuno thought a little irritated by Echizen's comment.

"Ah! There's a cat outside." Sakuno told Ryoma while pointing to the glass door.

Ryoma walked towards the door and opened it so the cat could come inside.

"Sakuno, this is Karupin. Karupin, this is Sakuno." Ryoma introduced.

Sakuno knelt down to the ground to let Karupin smell her hands. "Hi. I'm Sakuno, let's be good friends, ok?" Sakuno said with a soft voice.

"Meow" Karupin replied rubbing its head on Sakuno's hand. Sakuno, in reply, petted her.

"What time did grandma tell me to go home?" Sakuno asked looking for a clock.

"She said that you could go home anytime you wanted but to be careful on the way home."

"Well, then I better get going…"

"Ok, let me take you home."

"No, that's not necessary."

"I want to" he said quietly getting his hat from the top of the desk.

Sakuno and Ryoma walked slowly to Sakuno's house in silence.

"Good night." Sakuno said when they arrived at her house.

"Oyasumi" Ryoma replied smiling and then continuing "Why don't we go have lunch together? I will pick you up here at 12:30, is that ok?"

Sakuno nodded smiling. Ryoma turned and started walking away.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno called.

He turned in surprise.

"Thank you for today! Please tell Sayuri chan and Nanjiro san that too, ok?"

He smiled and headed home.


	17. Who's More Important Part I

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

Who's More Important? Part I

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday 12 AM**

"Ryoma, something important came up and I won't be able to have lunch with you today... I'm really sorry." Sakuno told Ryoma on the phone.

"It's fine..." Ryoma replied.

"Then see you on Monday!" Sakuno said and hung up.

---

'Ding dong' the doorbell rang.

Sakuno ran towards the door and opened it fast, she already knew who would be standing on the doorsteps.

"Ohayo, Kaido senpai" Sakuno said smiling happily.

"Konnichiwa" Kaido replied showing Sakuno his watch.

"Oops, is it already 'konnichiwa'?"

"Shall we go?" Kaido asked politely.

Sakuno nodded and followed her senpai.

"I'm taking you to an Italian restaurant, I hope you don't mind..."

"Nope I love Italian food." Sakuno replied happily.

"We are here" Kaido told Sakuno.

Sakuno nodded looking at the tall and big restaurant in front of her.

They sat on a table of two which Kaiso had reserved and Kaido ordered a pasta and Sakuno a pizza.

"Ummm! It's so good!" Sakuno said happily after taking a bite of her pizza.

"I'm glad you liked." Kaido replied smiling.

"Kaido..."

"Hm?"

"Can you answer some questions of mine."

"Sure"

"Then...Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm the only child"

'Maybe that's why at the start he was so cold, but then he the ice started melting...' Sakuno thought sadly.

"Sakuno...?"

"Ah I'm sorry, I was in deep thoughts" she told Kaido senpai smiling.

"But I have my parents, which makes me feel a little better but I still miss having siblings..."

Sakuno would have cried if he wasn't there, but she should have done a very sad face because Kaido asked "Sakuno, you don't have to feel bad for me...I have the regulars and you..."

Sakuno smiled so she wouldn't cry.

"Anyways, talking about tennis, why didn't t you tell the regulars the truth?" Kaido's expression was serious but Sakuno didn't feel intimidated, she actually felt comfortable being around Kaido senpai.

"I didn't tell because if I did the boys would have to get out of tennis practice, right?"

"Yes but they hurted you..." Kaido said with fury in his eyes.

"Anyways, are you going to the tennis tournament?" Sakuno asked trying to change the subject.

Kaido calmed down before answering Sakuno "Yes, you?"

"I think so, it all depends on oba-chan."

Kaido nodded and finished with his pasta and camly observed Sakuno finishing her lunch.

"Gotsosama deshita!" Sakuno said when she finished her lunch.

Kaido nodded and left the money on the table. Kaido and Sakuno went out of the restaurant and walked to the mall next to the restaurant to take some pictures of them in machines which are called 'purikura' and people can take pictures together with cute backgrounds, then decorate them and for last the machine will print out all re pictures that you took and print it on a paper which is a sticker. (Japanese teens and also adults do that a lot with friends, boyfriends, girlfrieds, etc.)

Kaido had only come to the 'purikura' machine because Sakuno insisted him to come along.

"Sorry Kaido senpai, but I really wanted to have some memories before you go to high school." Sakuno said a little embarrased.

"It's ok, it's good to have memories, isn't?" Kaido asked smiling.

Sakuno nodded and both of them walked towards the purikura machines. They randomly chose one of the many and took a series of pictures.

After they went outside the machine so they could get the printed photos.

When Sakuno and Kaido looked at it, Sakuno was always smiling shyly and Kaido stood next to her as if he was petrified. Sakuno laughed when she saw the pictures.

"What?"

"You look cute in the pictures..." Sakuno replied smiling.

Kaido smiled.

"Should I take you home now?" Kaido asked pointing to the exit.

"Sure"

They walked to Sakuno's house which wasn't very far away from there location.

When they arrived at Sakuno's house doorsteps Sakuno said "Kaido, thank you for today. I had a lot of fun and hope to do this again some other day"

Kaido smiled and then replied "When I get a driver license I will drive you everywhere"

Sakuno smiled and entered the house, before closing the door she gave Kaido senpai a last wave.

**Monday at school...**

Sakuno walked to school alone. She entered the school and as she passed through the main hallway she saw pictures, hundreds of pictures pasted all over that walls.

"What's going on.....?" Sakuno whispered.

"Sakuno chan..."

Sakuno turned still shocked. All the Regulars except for Kaido and Ryoma were behind her.

"Sakuno-chan, you better go talk to Ryoma..." Fuji suggested.

"He was really mad this morning's practice..." Eiji explained.

"He has three rackets and he broke all their strings..." Momo senpai continued looking like one of Ryoma's ball hit him hard.

"Ok.... Do you know where he is?" Sakuno asked quietly.

"Rooftop..." someone replied quietly.

"Ok, arigatou ne minna...." said Sakuno heading to the rooftop.

**My only request: REVIEW!!! Thank you!!!**


	18. Who's More Important Part II

'…'= Thinking

"…" = Talking

Who's More Important? Part II

-------------------------------------------------

**Rooftop…**

When Sakuno arrived at the rooftop, she saw Ryoma. She quietly walked towards him and stopped when she was only some steps behind him.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno called unsure what to say.

"Um?" he asked with some impatience in his voice.

"The regulars told me that you were acting strangely this morning... Is everything alright?" she asked quietly.

"Sakuno," Ryoma started saying and at the same trying to contain his anger.

"Yes...?" she looked at him even though his whole body was turned, looking at the school grounds. He finally turned to face her.

"Didn't you see the pictures on the walls?" he asked still trying to control himself.

"Yes, I did."

"When did you and Kaido go out?" Ryoma asked looking to his side.

"On Saturday" Sakuno replied quietly.

"Was that the reason you cancelled our da...meeting?"

Sakuno looked down, she didn't know that her actions would make Ryoma so mad.

"I knew it" Ryoma replied walking away.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno yelled.

'Why did I call his name?' Sakuno asked herself scared and irritated at the same time. Ryoma stopped but didn't turn back. Sakuno walked towards him and stopped when she was right behind him.

"Ryoma... Why are you so mad? I'm sorry for cancelling the date but I thought you would be happy for me to spend some time with the person that I like."

"Um" he replied and walked away.

**After school…**

"Sakuno…?" a voice called Sakuno from behind. She turned and saw Kaido.

"Hey…" she replied quite depressed.

"I'm sorry for the pictures…" he apologized looking straight in Sakuno's eyes.

"It's not your fault…"

"The regulars helped me to take all of them down…"

Sakuno looked up and smiled "Thank you" she replied smiling weakly.

"How's Ryoma?" Kaido asked looking at the ground.

Sakuno's smile vanished.

"He's…" she tried but someone interrupted her.

"Kaido! Sakuno!" a voice called them. They turned to the direction which the voice was coming from and saw the Regulars.

"Hey" Fuji said smiling.

"Sakuno chan, don't mind Ryoma…"

"We don't know why he's acting this way…"

Sakuno's eyes scanned through the Regular's faces and then said "I don't understand why he's mad…"

"Sakuno…" Kaido whispered sadly.

---

**Sakuno's house…**

"Tadaima" Sakuno said as she entered her house. Someone ran towards her and jumped on her making she fall on her butt on the floor. Sakuno looked down and saw a recognizable face.

"Rika?" Sakuno asked surprised by seeing her cousin.

"Konnichiwa!" Rika replied cheerfully.

"Rika, how did you come here?" Sakuno asked smiling incredulously.

"My parents let me live here with you!"

"What? Really?"

"Yup, sorry it's a little sudden but I begged oba-chan not to tell you and keep it as a surprise."

"It sure surprised me. Let's go upstairs so you can tell me everything!" Sakuno said cheerfully.

**Sakuno's Room…**

"I'm gonna be studying at the same school as you!"Rika told Sakuno excitedly.

"Really? Yeay! That will be SO much fun!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep…the traveling made me exhausted…" Rika told Sakuno.

"Oh, please do. We can talk more tomorrow! We will be walking to school together!"

Rika laughed, got her towel and left Sakuno's room.

**Sakuno thinking**…

Rika is going to be studying at the same school as me, I still can't believe it! I wonder what it will be like…

**Next day…**

Rika and Sakuno ate the traditional breakfast that their grandma had prepared, and then headed to school with their identical uniforms except that Rika's skirt was shorter and her hair was down.

"Sakuno, how are the students in Seigaku like?" Rika asked excitedly.

"Most of them are really nice!" Sakuno replied with a big smile, she was thinking about the Regulars, always trying to help everyone.

"You know Sakuno…" Rika started.

"Yup?"

"In my old school I had a boyfriend but…"

Sakuno looked at her cousin with a question mark.

"but…he dumped me…"

"I'm sorry Rika…"

"No, it's alright, he was a jerk anyways…"

"And…why did you tell me that, Rika?"

"I wanna get a new boyfriend…and…"

"And?"

"Could you help?"

Sakuno blushed. It was obvious that Rika was popular around guys, with her funny and joyful personality.

"I'll do my best, but I'm not sure if I will be able to help you, since I have never had a boyfriend before…" Sakuno replied blushing.

"Arigatou ne, Sakuno chan?" Rika thanked her cousin smiling.

Arriving at Seigaku, people were staring at them, but Rika didn't seem to care. Sakuno lead her to her classroom.

"Sensei, this is my cousin."

"Nice to meet you, Rika. I'm Hayashida sensei." the first year class teacher introduced herself to the new student.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Rika." Rika introduced herself with a cute smile.

"Please take a seat somewhere that's empty." Hayashida sensei told Rika.

"Rika, come here, the desk besides me is empty." Sakuno told Rika.

"Ok"

Rika took a seat next to her cousin, Sakuno. In front of her cousin there was this very good looking guy. 'This is the one I want…' thought Rika. Rika ripped a page of her Japanese notebook, wrote down some words and passed it to Sakuno. Sakuno got the note and unfolded it carefully. The note said "Sakuno, who's the good looking boy in front of you? You don't seem to have a good relationship with him…I wonder why, he's REALLY hot! Can you introduce him to me later?"

Sakuno took a deep breath before ripping a page from her notebook and writing some words down. She passed the note to Rika who quickly grabbed it with anxiety. The note that Sakuno wrote to Rika said "His name is Echizen Ryoma. He plays tennis. Almost all the girls at this school are all over him. We don't really talk because I'm too shy to say anything to him." Rika smiled 'He plays tennis…' thought Rika. 'Can't wait to see him taking off his shirt after practice…'

'Sorry Rika, but it's too complicated to tell you the truth between him and me.' thought Sakuno sadly.

**After School…**

"Rika, I'm so sorry for not telling you that I have to stay after school, because I'm the tennis club manager!" Sakuno apologized running with her cousin to the tennis courts.

"Sakuno, I already told you that it's fine." Rika replied with a smile.

'Can't wait to see him' thought Rika.

Sakuno entered the tennis courts and saw the regulars gathered around Coach Sumire.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakuno said catching her breath.

"Konnichiwa!!!" everyone replied in chorus.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Rika. She arrived in Japan yesterday." Sakuno introduced her cousin to the team. Rika was holding her hands together in front of her smiling.

"Hakimemashite! I'm Rika Ryuzaki!" Rika said smiling.

"Hajimemashite!"

"I'm Momo! This is Tezuka, our captain and the guy next to him is the vice captain, Oishi. The next one is Eiji and then Fuji and Inui and Kaido and the last one over there is Ryoma." Momo kindly introduced the team to Rika.

"Nice to meet you all!" Rika said joyfully.

"Then now, let's start practice!" Coach Sumire announced.

---

When practice was finished the Regulars gathered at the benches to have their usual end of practice talk.

"Can we go get some burgers?" Momo asked looking at the team.

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Um"

"Hai"

"How about you two?" Momo asked turning to Rika and Sakuno.

"Rika?"

"That will be so much fun!!!" Rika nearly screamed.

"Ok then"

Kaido, Momo, Fuji, Eiji, Ryoma, Rika and Sakuno went to the place where they usually had their burgers.

Sakuno took a seat next to Kaido and Rika across from Kaido and next to Ryoma.

"What do you usually order here?" Rika asked Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Rika and raised an eyebrow before replying "I think this one…" he pointed to one of the burgers which the regulars always ordered.

"Oh, it really does look good..." Rika replied smiling at Ryoma. Kaido turned to see Sakuno's face. She was staring blankly at her cousin. Kaido poked her thigh making her nearly jump off her chair. She looked at Kaido who was smiling trying to hide the laughs.

"That wasn't funny!" Sakuno complained smiling.

"Seriously, it was…" Kaido replied laughing quietly so he wouldn't get any attention, too bad he already caught Ryoma's and Rika's attention.

Rika looked at her cousin and then at the boy sitting next to her and then smiled.

'She is really cute…' thought Rika.

Ryoma looked at Kaido and then at Sakuno. Both of them didn't even notice that he noticed that they were laughing together since Sakuno was looking at Kaido and Kaido was trying to hide his laughs.

"It's Ryoma, right?" Rika asked.

"Ryoma nodded not looking at Rika.

"Are you and Sakuno close?" Rika asked looking at the cute girl who Ryoma was looking at. HE immediately turned away to look at her with a serious face.

"Why do you ask?" he asked quite arrogantly.

'Wow, he's getting mad.'thought Rika.

"You don't need to answer." Rika replied kindly.

"Che" said Ryoma under his breath.

"Kaido, is the second year difficult?" Sakuno asked.

Kaido thought for a minute before answering Sakuno.

"It depends if you are smart or not…" Kaido replied smiling. Sakuno smiled back.

"Sakuno…" Kaido nearly whispered.

"Yes?" she inclined herself near him so she could hear what he had to say.

"About Ryoma, are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

She smiled seeing how Kaido was worried about her.

"I'm fine" she whispered back smiling.

'What the heck are those two doing?' Ryoma asked himself.

**Sakuno and Rika walking home…**

"Sakuno, today was so much fun!"Rika told her cousin while walking home.

"I'm glad that you liked." Sakuno replied smiling.

"AND I already know who I want as a boyfriend!" Rika announced.

"Really? Who is it?" Sakuno asked excitedly.

"Echizen Ryoma!"

Rika looked at her cousin's face and asked "Sakuno, are you alright?"

Sakuno shook her head to shake off her surprise and then replied "Yup."

"What do you think about him?" Rika asked excitedly.

"I think he…"

"he?"

"He suits you" Sakuno said.

"How?" Rika asked curiously.

'Oh-oh I just said that, so she wouldn't ask me more questions, but I just made things worst!' thought Sakuno trying to figure out something intelligent to answer her cousin's question.

"Well, because he is very quiet and you very talkative?" Sakuno said but it sounded more like a question.

"Do you really think so?" Rika asked really happy.

Sakuno looked down and replied "Yes, I do."

"Ahh!!! I'm the happiest girl in the whole planet!" Rika yelled looking at the sky.

**That night…**

"Sakuno?"

"Yes, Rika?"

"Who's that boy who sat next to you at the restaurant?"

"He's Kaido-senpai" Sakuno replied.

They were in Sakuno's room, Rika was on her futon which was next to Sakuno's bed and Sakuno was sitting on her bed looking outside her window at the full moon.

"He seems interested in you…" Rika said.

Sakuno stopped observing the moon and looked at her cousin.

"What did you say?" Sakuno asked surprised.

"Kaido is interested in you" Rika repeated but this time a little louder.

"Shhh!" Sakuno told Rika "Oba-chan might hear!"

"So you do think so?" Rika whispered.

"No! He's just very nice"

"To you"

Sakuno blushed.

"Anyways, do you know anything about Ryoma?"

"Like?"

"Um…What food does he like?"

"He doesn't like sweets…"

"Oh, interesting…"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"What?"

"Do you know where he lives?" Rika repeated her question.

'I heard you, Rika. But isn't that called stalking?' thought Sakuno.

"No, I don't"

"Oh" Rika said disappointed.

"Rika, I'm sorry. I told you that Ryoma and you suited each other but now that I think about it, I don't think so…"

Rika stopped smiling and then replied "Sakuno, I truly don't care if we suit each other or not…I just know that I love him"

Sakuno nodded awkwardly.

"But thank you for telling me your opinion. And Sakuno chan, I won't be able to walk with you to school tomorrow, ok?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi"

'She _loves _Ryoma. But how about me? Do I _love _him? He doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about how I feel. Then, how can I like such a person?' Sakuno asked herself.

'Of course he cares for you, remember that time when he carried you out of the dark cave?' Sakuno's inner self reminded her.

'But Kaido also cares for me…' thought Sakuno.

'That's true…' her inner self commented.

'But if Rika truly loves Ryoma, I will make her happy by helping her, and I will also forget about my feelings towards Ryom.' Sakuno told herself.

**Next morning…**

"Rika?"

"Yes?"

"Do you truly like Ryoma?"

"Yes"

"Then don't you ever do pigtails to your hair." Sakuno told her cousin while remembering all the times that Ryoma complained about her hair. "And also don't let it grow too long."

Rika nodded. She was too surprised to speak.

"Don't give him sweet things, but give him ponta after practice."

"Sakuno…" Rika whispered while tears accumulating in her eyes. She ran towards Sakuno and hugged her firmly. "Thank you" she whispered over and over again.

**At school…**

Rika was wearing her skirt above her knees. Her hair was neatly down. She had a can of ponta in her bag. She was heading towards the tennis courts. When practice was finished she walked towards Ryoma and gave him the ponta.

"Good job, Ryoma" Rika told him while giving him the Ponta in her hands.

He looked at the can and then at Rika's face to see if she was serious or not. He took the can from her hands and said "Thanks"

**This repeated for a week, until Friday…**

"Rika, thank you for always giving me a Ponta at the end of each practice. I really like you." Ryoma told her.

**At home…**

Rika got home and ran upstairs, desperate to see her cousin. Sakuno was in her room, at her desk, using the computer.

"Why are you so excited?" Sakuno asked smiling.

"Ryoma said… 'I really like you' to me!!!" Rika said.

Sakuno smiled trying to hide her sad face.

"That's great Rika." Sakuno told her cousin.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Yeay!"

"Why don't you invite Kaido to come along too?"

"That's a good idea." Sakuno told her cousin smiling.

**Next Day…**

Kaido and Sakuno were waiting for Rika to come but she was already ten minutes late.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Sakuno asked Kaido senpai.

"Sakuno, everything is alright. People run late sometimes." Kaido replied smiling at her.

"Sakuno-chan!!!" a voice called her.

She immediately turned and saw Rika…and Ryoma.

"Konnichiwa, Kaido" Rika said when she and Ryoma were standing right in front of them.

"Konnichiwa"

"Then let's go enjoy the amusement park!" Rika said happily.

After riding on some of the rides they decided to take a rest.

"What do you wanna eat, Ryoma?" Rika asked when they arrived at the food court.

"Anything is fine" Ryoma replied.

"I'm going to go get an ice cream for both of us ok?"

"Sakuno, what would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you want to eat" she replied smiling.

"Ok, I'm just going to go get an ice cream with Rika" Kaido told Sakuno heading towards where Rika was standing.

Ryoma and Sakuno were alone. The amusement park was super crowded. Ryoma got worried since he knew Sakuno very well.

Sakuno suddenly felt something cold around her hands. She looked to her side and saw Ryoma standing next to her. She looked down and saw that Ryoma's hand was wrapped around hers. She stared at him with a lot of confusion.

"Don't let go or you are sure going to get lost." Ryoma said not looking at her.

"Ouch" Sakuno complained.

"What happened?" he asked looking at her.

"Someone stepped on my foot." Sakuno complained.

"Let's get out of here" he told her while leading her out of the crowded food court.


	19. Explanations

"…"= Talking

'…'= Thinking

Explanations

-------------------------

"Ryoma, how about Kaido and Rika?" Sakuno asked.

"Can we not talk about them?" Ryoma asked irritated.

"What? You are asking me not to talk about them, but we just dumped them in the food court!" Sakuno said angrily.

"I'm sorry."

Sakuno calmed down and also apologized "Ryoma, gomen. I'm just worried that they will worry about us."

"I'm going to send Rika a message, ok?"

"Ok, thank you"

Ryoma started typing a message to Rika in his cell phone and when he finished he closed his cell phone.

"Why don't we just go back and look for them?" Sakuno asked.

"Because I want to take you somewhere" Ryoma replied simply.

Sakuno blushed.

"It's here." Ryoma told her when they stopped in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"Isn't it scary to ride on that?" Sakuno asked. Butterflies were flying in her stomach.

"I will be with you the whole time." Ryoma replied.

Sakuno smiled, the idea of Ryoma being there made the butterflies go away.

"Wait here while I go get the tickets ok?" Ryoma told Sakuno while heading towards the ticket machine. When he came back he had one ticket for him and another one for Sakuno, they waited in line and when it was their turn, they entered the Ferris wheel. Sakuno and Ryoma sat across from each other.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma called after a few minutes of silent.

"Yes?" Sakuno replied, looking at his face.

"Ano…Do you really like Kaido senpai?" he finally asked, while looking down at the floor.

"Y-Yes, he is always there when I need him, and he's really kind to me…" Sakuno replied blushing by Ryoma's sudden question.

"So, you don't _love _him, right?" Ryoma asked blushing.

Sakuno looked up and saw that Ryoma wasn't very comfortable asking her questions.

"No…" she replied quietly.

She looked up to see Ryoma's reaction, but he hadn't moved a muscle.

"How about you? Do you _love _Rika?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

Ryoma finally looked up, and then replied "You think I like Rika?"

'Where did she get that from?'Ryoma asked himself confused.

"She told me about you telling her that you liked her…" Sakuno said timidly.

"Oh"

"So, you do like her?" Sakuno asked still looking down.

"The truth is that I was really annoyed when she kept buying me drinks after class, but I couldn't say something mean to her or you would have been upset with me, right?"

Sakuno finally looked up.

"Summarizing, I don't like her, I told her that I liked her because I wanted her to go away…" Ryoma finished and then looked at Sakuno, who was looking down, again.

"You are mad at me, aren't you?" Ryoma asked looking down.

Sakuno looked up so she could see Ryoma's face "I'm not mad, I'm just surprised because I thought you liked Rika…"

Ryoma smiled, and then said "You know, I don't like Rika, but I think her cousin is kind of cute…"

Sakuno looked up to look at Ryoma 'Did I just hear…?'

"Sakuno, do you remember what I told you at the sea shore restaurant?" Ryoma asked.

"You said you would be by my side, forever." she said quietly.

"Then you don't need to worry, do you? Wait, are you wearing the necklace?" Ryoma asked suddenly feeling hopeful that Sakuno was wearing the necklace.

Sakuno reached for the necklace which was hidden behind her top, and showed it to Ryoma. Ryoma smiled as he saw that Sakuno was wearing the necklace.

"Do you have the seashells?" Ryoma asked again.

"Hn, they are in my room" she told Ryoma.

"That's good, I got them myself at the beach, and then I had to go rescue you…"

Sakuno smiled as she remembered the days that she and the Regulars went to Okinawa and had so much fun together.

"Get ready, we have to get out of the Ferris wheel…" Ryoma told Sakuno.

"Hai" Sakuno replied.

'It had been such a short time on the Ferris wheel with Ryoma…' thought Sakuno.

When they got out of the Ferris wheel, it was a coincidence that Kaido and Rika were walking by, and they saw them.

"Sakuno! Ryoma!" Kaido called both of them.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at the direction which someone had called them, and saw Kaido and Rika. They walked towards them and stopped in front of them.

"We are sorry for leaving without you" Sakuno apologized and then bowed.

"It's alright, I was just worried about you and Ryoma." Kaido replied.

Rika didn't say anything, she just walked to Ryoma's side and took his hand. Ryoma looked at her with wide eyes, but she was looking away. He didn't want to embarrass her, so he just let her take his hands for that time.

When Kaido saw that Rika had taken Ryoma's hand, he looked at Sakuno to see her reaction. Sakuno was staring at Rika, but Rika was looking away.

"I think we should go" Rika said still looking away, she started walking towards the gate with her hands wrapped around Ryoma's.

Sakuno and Kaido stared at Rika and Ryoma leaving the amusement park, it was nearly ten, so they started leaving the amusement park, too.

---

Rika still had her hand around Ryoma's but he suddenly stopped, making her stop, too.

"What's the matter, Ryoma?" Rika said looking at him.

He wasn't looking at her and his hat was covering his face.

"We need to talk" he finally said.

"About?" Rika said trying to make her question as natural as possible.

"I'm sorry for telling you that I liked you, because I don't." Ryoma told her still looking away.

Rika dropped Ryoma's hand and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"But…why?" Rika finally said when she could catch her breath and say something.

"I love someone else" he finally said.

"Ryoma, you are the worst!" Rika shouted at him while more tears rolled down her cheeks.

---

Kaido and Sakuno quietly headed towards Sakuno's house.

"Sakuno, you seemed surprised by Rika, are you ok?" Kaido asked Sakuno.

Sakuno shook her head, and then replied "I'm fine, thank you senpai"

"You like Ryoma, don't you?" Kaido asked looking forward.

Sakuno looked at him, surprised by his sudden question.

He suddenly stopped walking. Sakuno didn't take her eyes off her senpai.

"Saakuno, can't you see that I truly love you?" Kaido asked.

Sakuno looked like a statue since she didn't move a muscle due to surprise. The seconds that passed seemed like hours, Sakuno's heartbeat increased, and she could feel her blood racing through her body.

"Kaido, I…" Sakuno tried saying.

"Ryoma made you suffer so many times, and you still love him. Can't you see that it's me who will make you happy?" Kaido asked looking at Sakuno.

Tears started roling down Sakuno's delicate face.

"Kaido, I love you too, but only as a friend. You are my best friend, and nothing more." Sakuno finally said.

Kaido looked down. They had finally reached Sakuno's house.

"Thank you for today" Sakuno thanked Kaido quietly, it looked more like a whisper.

Kaido nodded once and then turned away.

"Ja" he said while walking away.

Sakuno walked up the steps quietly while more tears rolled down her face. Luckily, her grandmother was working until late today, so she wouldn't see her crying.

Sakuno entered her room and lied down on her bed. She started staring at her white ceiling.

'I wonder what happened to Rika and Ryoma…' thought Sakuno.

---

**Thank you for reading my story! I'm really sorry for taking such a long time to update this chapter… Please wait until the next chapter to be published :) **


	20. The Search

"…" - Talking

'…' - Thinking

The Search

-------------------------

Sakuno woke up, and luckily she didn't have school on that day. She looked down and saw that Rika's futon was exactly at the same place as it was yesterday night. She became extremely worried.

'And if something bad happened?' thought Sakuno.

Sakuno quickly changed into new clothes and headed down stairs, Rika wasn't there either. She quickly grabbed the phone and tried calling the first person which came to her mind. She had made a mistake that her grandma was working late, her grandma had gone to visit her friend in another prefecture.

"Hello?" the voice from the other side said.

"Ryoma! You need to help me!" Sakuno said desperately.

"What happened?" Ryoma's voice was now filled with worry.

"Where did you take Rika yesterday? She hasn't come back!" Sakuno told him.

"What? She didn't go back?" Ryoma nearly yelled. "I'm coming, wait for me" and then he hung up.

Sakuno sat down on the living room with her hands pressed together firmly.

'Where would Rika go?' thought Sakuno.

The doorbell rang and Sakuno stood up to go open the door. She saw Ryoma standing in front of her "Come in" she said.

He walked through the door, and Sakuno sat down on the living room coach again. Ryoma sat down across from her quietly.

"Ryoma, did something happen yesterday?" Sakuno finally asked.

Ryoma looked at her and then replied "I only told her that I didn't love her, and then she started yelling at me and then she cried. When I told her that I was going to take her home, she told me to get away from her, I didn't want to make her feel worst, so I just left her alone. But now I see that I shouldn't have done that" his tone was firm but yet very serious and he seemed really sorry for trusting Rika to go home alone.

"Ryoma, I'm sure it's not your fault." SAkuno told him sadly.

"Did you contact Coach Sumire?" Ryoma asked.

"She's in another prefecture, she only comes back on Monday, tomorrow." Sakuno told Ryoma.

"Then we should start looking for her. Do you have any idea where she went?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

"I don't know… She has only been in Japan for a few weeks, I have no idea where she would go if she felt upset." Sakuno replied feeling a little embarrassed for not knowing her cousin enough to tell where she would go if she felt upset.

"I'm going to call the Regulars" Ryoma said while standing up.

"No!" Sakuno warned.

Ryoma looked at her surprised.

"Sorry, but um….let's just say that I don't really want to meet them right now…" Sakuno replied quietly.

Ryoma sat down again, but this time closer to SAkuno.

"What did you and Kaido do yesterday?" Ryoma asked suspicious.

"Um…I told him that he is my best friend…"

Ryoma's face twisted a little when he heard the word "best friend" but tried his best to hide it from Sakuno. After a while she continued "I told him that he is my best friend and nothing more"

Ryoma felt hot, was he just jealous some seconds ago?

"Sakuno," Ryoma started saying but then the phone rang.

Sakuno stood up and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sakuno chan, is Ryoma there?" the voice in the other side asked.

Sakuno couldn't be wrong, because of the voice and how the boy spoke, he was very direct to the point, Sakuno knew that it was Momo senpai at the other side of the line.

"Hello Momo sempai! Yup, Ryoma is here." Sakuno told her senpai.

"Can I come over, too?" Momo asked happily.

"Well, we are now in a difficult situation and…"

"Sakuno chan why can Ryoma go to your house and I can't?" Momo complained with a cry baby voice.

"Ok, ok. You can come!" Sakuno said while rolling her eyes.

Sakuno then hang up the phone and sat on the sofa again.

"Momo sempai is coming over." Sakuno told Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at her and then said "I thought you didn't want any of the Regulars to come…"

"I don't mind the Regulars except for Kaido… I'm afraid of hurting him again, after all the things he has done for me."

Ryoma looked at Sakuno again.

"Are you and him that close?" Ryoma asked looking down.

Sakuno pressed both of her hands together.

"I guess we are…I mean _were_" Sakuno answered quietly while staring at the floor.

"Why were?" Ryoma asked looking at her.

"I don't know if he'll forgive me…" Sakuno replied sadly while the last night's flashback went through her head.

"If he doesn't forgive you, he will regret it later." Ryoma assured Sakuno.

Sakuno looked up and when she saw Ryoma looking at her, she smiled at him.

The doorbell rang and she went to get the door. When she opened it, she saw Momo standing in front of her.

"Itsureshimasu" Momo said before going in.

"Hai" Sakuno replied with a warm smile. When Momo entered and saw Ryoma sitting on the coach, he smiled.

"Yo, Ryoma!"Momo said while entering the living room.

Ryoma nodded once and Momo took a seat next to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, what are you doing here?"Momo finally asked while Sakuno entered the living room from the kitchen, where she had gotten some tea for the three of them.

"What are YOU doing here?" Ryoma asked back.

"I came because I knew you were here, and I worry about Sakuno chan" Momo replied.

"How did you know I was here?" Ryoma asked.

"I called your house and your cousin answered the telephone, she told me that you were not there and that you had left the house with hurry after receiving a phone call. The person that came to mind was Sakuno chan so I decided to call here, and Sakuno chan answered and told me that you were here" Momo explained happily.

Ryoma blushed.

'Shut up, Momo' Ryoma thought.

"Momo senpai, Rika, my cousin, disappeared and I was wondering if you could help me look for her…" Sakuno said in a sad tone.

"What? Rika disappeared? We HAVE to find her! I'm going to go look for her, Sakuno call the Regulars! I'm sure they will want to help." Momo said while panicking.

"Hai!" Sakuno said while standing up and heading towards the phone, but then stopped and called "Ryoma!"

Ryoma looked up, his eyes were wide with surprise and curiosity.

"Do you have the Regular's cell phone number in hand?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma nodded and took out his cell phone. Sakuno and Ryoma were now standing next to the phone. Ryoma dialed Fuji's number and gave the cell phone to Sakuno. Ryoma kept his eyes on Sakuno who was now talking to his senpai.

"Fuji? Hey it's Sakuno."

She smiled and then turned serious again and spoke "Rika, my cousin disappeared…can you help us find her? Momo is already looking for her…"

There was another pause but this one was longer than the one before. Sakuno nodded once and then replied "Ok, see you there."

Then she hung up and looked at Ryoma.

"He said that he was going to call all the Regulars and tell them to meet with us at the park." Sakuno told Ryoma.

"Ok" Ryoma replied quietly.

"I'm just gonna go grab my phone upstairs so it will be easier to contact with the others" Sakuno said while rushing to the stairs. A hand had stopped her from going though, she looked back and saw Ryoma holding her wrist. She looked at his face again with wide eyes just waiting for his next action.

"You don't have to…we just have to stick together since I have my phone…" Ryoma said quietly looking at the floor.

Sakuno still had her wide eyes on, she nodded once and then Ryoma dropped her wrist.

"Shall we go?" he asked while heading to the door.

"Um" Sakuno said while following Ryoma.

Ryoma and Sakuno walked hurriedly and quietly to the park. When they arrived there, all the Regulars were already there, including Momo senpai, who had a worried expression on his face. Sakuno and Ryoma approached the group.

"Hey" Sakuno said while smiling weakly.

"Hey" the Regulars replied.

'Wow, their voices are so beautiful together, as a chorus…' thought Sakuno.

"So, what's the situation?" Eiji asked Sakuno.

Sakuno cleared her throat before telling the Regulars what had happened last night "Rika had been very upset yesterday because she confessed to this person who she had a crush on, but the person told her that he liked her as a friend, so she ran and didn't come home…" Sakuno explained.

The Regulars nodded, thinking hard.

"And, where did Rika confess to this "person"?" Inui senpai asked Sakuno.

"Ummm" Sakuno said while looking to the side as if she was thinking.

"I…" she tried but someone cut her off.

"It was in front of this park." Ryoma replied, his hat covered his face. All the Regulars immediately turned to look at him, they were all surprised by Ryoma. They didn't want to make the things worst so they held their selves not to ask any questions that would leave trouble to Ryoma, Sakuno or Rika.

"Ok, so should we divide ourselves and go look for her?" "Oishi asked.

"I think that would be the best" Fuji said.

The Regulars divided into groups and headed to look for Rika. Ryoma and Sakuno stayed together while the others looked for Rika in other places.

Ryoma and Sakuno went to the part where the city was. They went in a department store and asked some of the people who worked there about Rika, but they said they hadn't seen her. Then, they went to various restaurants, but still they didn't find her. After two hours looking for Rika Sakuno suddenly stopped. When Ryoma noticed that Sakuno had stopped he turned back and saw Sakuno on the floor. He ran towards her. He now had him around his arms. She was crying, he could hear her sobbing.

"Sakuno, we are going to find her" Ryoma assured her.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma, he was so close to her. Her eyes full of tear.

"And if we do find her, and…and she's hurt or…" she stopped before going on "even worst?"

More tears ran down her cheeks when she finished. Ryoma wasn't very good with words. He embraced her as firmly as he could, he wanted to show her that she would have him on her side whenever she needed him. People walking on the streets were starring to stare at the small couple on the ground, but Ryoma didn't care. The only thing that he wanted at that moment was for Sakuno to stop crying.

"Ryoma" Sakuno whispered.

"Yes?" he replied softly.

"Thank you"

Ryoma smiled. He helped Sakuno up, she cleaned herself, her clothes were dirty since she was on the ground, and her face was red and wet. Ryoma didn't take his eyes off her, he needed to make sure she wouldn't fall again.

"Ryoma, stop looking at me. I'm certain I look terrible right now" Sakuno said embarrassed.

"I don't care. For me you will always be the same Sakuno." he replied not moving.

Suddenly they heard a ringtone. Ryoma took some seconds to react and realize that it was his cell phone. He took out from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

Sakuno was staring at him immensely, she was curious to know who was.

"Ok, senpai"

'It's one of the Regulars…' thought Sakuno, becoming even more curious.

"I understand. Does she? Ok, I will pass it to her." Ryoma said and then putted the cell phone in front of Sakuno. Sakuno looked at the cell phone in front of her, not knowing what to do with it.

"Take it." Ryoma said softly.

Sakuno slowly took the cell phone from Ryoma's hand. She was scared that someone was going to tell her that they found Rika seriously hurt, or even worse.

"Hello?" Sakuno finally spoke.

"Sakuno? Hello, it's Rika." The voice in the other side said.

Tears started to gather in Sakuno's eyes.

"Rika? Are you ok? Where have you been?" Sakuno asked worried.

"I'm ok, sorry for making you worry. I was at my friend's house."

"Where are you right now?" Sakuno asked getting anxious.

"Momo senpai was the one who found me, he called Ryoma and I thought it would make you more relaxed if I talked to you and told you what was going on. Momo is taking me home right now. I'm so glad that oba-chan is not home for today." Rika explained.

"Rika, wait for me, ok? I'm heading home right now" Sakuno said.

"Sakuno, please have some fun with Ryoma…he's there, isn't he?" Rika asked with a soft voice.

"Hn" was all Sakuno could say.

"Can I speak to him?"

"Hn" Sakuno repeated and handed the phone to Ryoma. Ryoma took the phone and spoke to Rika. After some minutes he hung up.

"What did she say?" Sakuno asked as soon as Ryoma closed his phone.

"Do you sing? Because we are heading to a karaoke." Ryoma said.

"What? No! I mean I have to go home and see Rika!" "Sakuno complained.

"Sakuno, you HAVE to come. Rika said that the only way that she would forgive me was if I took you to have some fun tonight." Ryoma explained.

"Hn" Sakuno replied.

**Liked it? Hope you did! Please read the next chapter, Ryoma and Sakuno are going to have some fun, and the key word: *together*! Please review, even if it's only a "I like it" or "I hate it" but please review it! There are more than a thousand visitors to this story, but only about 50 review! That's not fair!!! Thanks ^^**


	21. Joy

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

Joy

----------------

Ryoma led Sakuno to the "Joy Karaoke" which was located near the place where they were. "We're here." Ryoma told Sakuno when they stopped in front of the karaoke.

"Sorry for dragging you into this…I should have refused…" Ryoma apologized to Sakuno.

"It's ok…I'm sure I will have fun with you…." Sakuno said.

'Why did Rika propose this idea, if yesterday she still liked Ryoma?' Sakuno asked herself confused.

Ryoma and Sakuno entered the karaoke and headed towards the balcony.

"Irashiyaimase!" the guy at the balcony said when Sakuno and Ryoma entered the karaoke.

"Could we have a room?" Ryoma asked the guy who was at the balcony. The guy turned to look at his computer screen before answering, "Sure, room 013 is available. Here are your cups."

The guy gave Sakuno and Ryoma the room's card key and two cups.

"Thank you." Ryoma said after taking the card and the cups, and then heading to their room. Ryoma stepped into the small dark room and held the door so Sakuno could enter.

"Thank you." Sakuno said while entering the door that Ryoma was holding for her. While Ryoma placed the cups on the table in the middle of the room. Sakuno took a seat on the puffy chair, Ryoma took both of the cups in hand and then asked Sakuno, "What do you want to drink?"

"Umm, maybe some ichigo miruku (milk with strawberry), onegaishimasu."

"Hn." Said Ryoma and then headed to the drinking machine right across room 013. Sakuno patiently waited for Ryoma with her hands clutched together on her lap.

"Here you go." Ryoma said when placing Sakuno's cup on the table in front of her.

"Arigatou." Sakuno thanked Ryoma before taking a small sip of her drink.

"So…which song do you want to sing first?" Sakuno asked Ryoma while looking at the menu placed neatly on the table.

"Um, you decide." Ryoma replied while pushing the menu towards Sakuno.

"Ok, then. Thank you…"

Sakuno reached for the menu and went through it, looking for a good song.

"Maybe this one?" Sakuno asked Ryoma while pointing to one of the songs. Ryoma inclined towards the menu and looked at the song that Sakuno was showing him.

'Flavor of Life?' Ryoma thought.

"Sure, Sakuno." Ryoma replied while handing Sakuno one of the mikes.

"Ano…aren't you singing with me?" Sakuno asked confused.

"Um, do you want me to?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

"Yes?" Sakuno asked a little unsure, whenever she was with Ryoma, she wouldn't know what to say.

"Then ask me." Ryoma told Sakuno.

'What is he trying to do?' Sakuno asked herself confused.

"Fine…Ryoma, will you sing with me?" Sakuno asked while blushing bright red.

"Ok." Ryoma replied satisfied, he took the remote control from the table and inserted the 4 digit number of the song that Sakuno had chosen. Before starting Ryoma asked Sakuno, Are you ready to start?"

"Hn." Sakuno replied and nodding once. Ryoma clicked the start button and the song by Utada Hikaru started playing. Sakuno and Ryoma started singing the song in unison, even though both of them being really quiet, they sang the song from the bottom of their heart. When the song was over, they stopped and looked at each other.

"You can go really high…" Ryoma told Sakuno.

"Thanks, you can go really low…" Sakuno told Ryoma. They both smiled.

"Now it's your turn to choose a song." Sakuno told Ryoma handing him the menu.

"Umm, I don't really know any songs…" Ryoma told Sakuno.

"But you have an iPod, right?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

"Yes…but…please choose the song…?" Ryoma asked.

"Ok, then." Sakuno decided and took the menu from the table. Sakuno scanned through the menu until she found a familiar song.

"Any suggestions?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

"Um, EXILE? I heard they are famous…but I don't have any songs by them…" Ryoma answered.

"Hn, ok let me look." Sakuno looked through the menu and then asked Ryoma, "Why this group?"

"Um, because one of their singles is the top single in Japan…?" Ryoma replied.

"Oh…I didn't know that…" Sakuno said a little embarrassed.

"I found this song…but it's by EXILE…" Sakuno told Ryoma.

"That's fine…who sings it?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

"Arashi." Sakuno replied.

"Arashi? Do you like them?" Ryoma asked.

"Yup, specially Matsumoto Jun and Sakurai Sho." Sakuno replied while typing the song's digits.

"Really…I think they are all the same…" Ryoma commented.

'She likes those boys? What do they have that I don't have? I'm just a little shorter…WAIT! What am I thinking?' Ryoma was talking to himself, while trying to figure out what was the weird feeling that he was having.

"Ryoma? Are you alright?" Sakuno asked Ryoma who was quiet for a while.

"I'm alright, thanks." Ryoma replied after shaking the thought away.

"So…can I start?" Sakuno asked with the control remote in hand.

"Sure." Ryoma replied.

When the song was finished they were thirsty, they had once again put all their energy into singing the song. Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's glass which was on the table and asked her, "What would you like to drink?"

"Um…I think I want to Calpis, please." Sakuno replied.

Ryoma exited the room and headed to the drinking machine across from their room. He saw a group of boys by the drinking machine, they were in the one of the rooms down the hallway. Ryoma waited for one of them to finish pouring soda in the glass, so he could fill Sakuno's glass.

"Who's that?" one of the boy whispered to the group.

"I think I have seen him somewhere…" another commented.

"Should we go back?" another one asked.

"Ok" they finally decided.

Then Ryoma filled his empty cup with ponta and headed back to their room.

"Arigatou, Ryoma." Sakuno thanked Ryoma who had placed her glass of Calpis on the table.

"It's alright." He replied.

"What song should we sing next?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

"Um…I don't know, maybe Kiseki?" Ryoma suggested.

"Oh, that's a good song…" Sakuno agreed while taking the menu and then started looking for the song, "Kiseki".

"Found it, it's number 1194." Sakuno told Ryoma and he then typed the digits on the remote control. Kiseki's lyrics were beautiful and they gained life when both of them sang it together. When the song was over they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Ryoma, would you like another glass of ponta?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

"Ok, thanks." Ryoma replied. Sakuno left the room and heard a cell phone ring and then heard Ryoma answering the phone, "Oyaji?"

The drinking machine had boys around it, they were tall and probably already high scholars. Sakuno made her way to the drinking machine and pressed the ponta button.

"Hey!" one of the boys called from behind Sakuno. Sakuno took the two glasses which were already filled and started heading back to the room. While passing by the group of boys, one of them grabbed her arm, because it was sudden and the boy pulled her arm so strongly, she spilled ponta all over the place and she even got herself wet.

"Hey! Watch what you are doing!" the boy who had grabbed her arm complained.

"Sumimasen." Sakuno apologized.

"Come on, Katsu, just let her go." Another boy from the group told Katsu, the boy who had grabbed Sakuno's arm.

"Shin, stop being a party pooper, don't you think she's cute?" Katsu asked Shin, who had tried to stop Katsu from acting stupid.

"Hanaseyo!" a firm and angry voice commended from behind the group. All the boys and Sakuno turned and saw a short boy wearing a white Fila cap standing behind them.

"What did you say?" Katsu asked not letting Sakuno's arm go.

"Let her go." Ryoma repeated.

"Why!? It's not like she's yours!" Katsu complained.

"That's where you are mistaken." Ryoma said with a small smile.

"What are you going to do, if I don't?" Katsu asked smiling.

"I'm gonna hurt you." Ryoma replied while taking a step forward.

"Try." Katsu said while also taking a step forward.

"Katsu, stay back!" Shin commanded.

"Shut up!" Katsu yelled angrily and then turned to look at Ryoma, and then realized something.

"Hey…you are Echizen Ryoma, aren't you?" Katsu asked.

"And if I am?" Ryoma asked back.

"I wanna play against you." Katsu told Ryoma smiling.

"It's up to you…" Ryoma replied.

"Let me get my stuff first, and then we'll meet at the tennis courts of the Higashi Park." Katsu said.

"Hn." Ryoma shrugged and then said, "Come on, Sakuno."

Katsu let Sakuno's arm go. Sakuno followed Ryoma exiting the building.

"Why are you going to play against him?" Sakuno asked.

"Because he hurt you." Ryoma simply replied.

"Ryoma, please just let it go." Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Are you doubting about my tennis skills?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

"No, of course not… I'm just worried, he's older, you know?" Sakuno asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to win this match and then we'll go out to eat lunch somewhere special, ok?" Ryoma asked with a kind smile.

"Please don't put yourself into any trouble because of me, ok? I mean like never…" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

"Hai hai, now we better get going or we're going to be late."

"Hn." Sakuno said and then followed Ryoma to the Higashi Park. They walked to the Higashi Park in silence, until someone called them.

"Hey! Over here!" Katsu yelled from the tennis courts. They walked towards where Katsu and the boys from earlier were standing.

"So, shall we start?" Katsu asked Ryoma.

"Sure." Ryoma replied while following Katsu into the tennis courts.

'If Ryoma gets hurt, I will never forgive myself…' Sakuno thought to herself while following Ryoma into the tennis court.

Katsu went to the left side of the court while Ryoma stayed on the right side.

"W or M?" Katsu asked Ryoma with his tennis racket in his hands.

"W." Ryoma replied.

Katsu spinned the racket on the ground and when it fell on the ground, Katsu picked it up and asked Ryoma, "And W it is, surveying or receiving?"

"Surveying." Ryoma replied, and headed to the surveying line, but before he could start surveying, Sakuno called, "Ryoma!"

Even though Sakuno's call wasn't that loud, Ryoma heard her and headed to where she was standing.

"Yes?" he answered.

"If you somehow gets hurt, I will never forgive myself." Sakuno told Ryoma.

After saying those words, both of them didn't say anything. Sakuno rose her head to look at Ryoma and saw that Ryoma was looking at her.

"I will never forgive myself if I lose against this jerk." Ryoma told Sakuno and then gave her a kind smile. Ryoma's god-like smile melted Sakuno's fear and made her speechless. She couldn't say anything, but she blushed bright red hearing those words come out from Ryoma. She nodded once and Ryoma started heading to the surveying line. One of the guys who were with Katsu threw two balls to Ryoma, so they could start the match.

"Get ready…" Ryoma whispered before doing his split survey. Ryoma threw the boy up high and on its way down, he hit with all his strength. The tennis ball was invisible for everyone, until it hit the ground and went in full speed towards the fence and got stuck there. Katsu looked back and his eyes popped out, he tried to hide it, but even his friends were tensed after seeing the strength of the short boy across the tennis court. Ryoma had already moved to the right side of the court and was ready to survey another ball. Katsu stopped looking back and tried to face forward, where Ryoma was standing, ready. Katsu moved to the opposite side from where Ryoma was standing and got ready by taking some steps back.

'Ryoma…' Sakuno thought happily for Ryoma since he had scored the first point, but at the same time worried because she could see that Katsu was irritated. Ryoma once again threw the tennis ball up high and hit it with all his strength. The ball went flying towards Katsu, and once again wasn't touched by Katsu's racquet. The boy who tried to calm down Katsu and save Sakuno earlier on the same day was now standing next to Sakuno.

"He's good, huh?" the boy said.

"Hai." Sakuno replied and then also said, "Thank you for trying to help me earlier."

The boy looked at Sakuno, who had both eyes fixed on Ryoma and said, "It's fine."

"Ano…can I ask for your name?" Sakuno asked.

"Yamada Kenzo." the boy answered and then asked, "You are Sakuno, am I right?"

"Hai, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Kenzo replied.

--silence—while they were watching Katsu and Ryoma play until Kenzo said, "Um, sorry about Katsu, he can be really ignorant sometimes, but when you are friends with him, he will some of the times show his other side…"

Sakuno looked at Kenzo and thought, 'Ryoma can be like that too, he acts different when I'm alone with him…'

"Sakuno!" someone called. Ryoma looked at Ryoma who was coming towards her and Kenzo.

"Were you watching?""Roma asked.

"Yes, did you win?" Sakuno asked a little embarrassed, she had watched him play…but not the whole time…

"Sorry, I guess I distracted her…" Kenzo said.

Ryoma raised his hat a little to look at Kenzo. Kenzo looked back with no expression across his face. After a few seconds Ryoma turned to look at Sakuno and then replied, "Didn't I tell you I would win?"

Sakuno blushed, Ryoma has said he would win that game for her sake, but in the end, she wasn't even watching the game. Then, they heard Katsu yelling angrily, his other friends were trying to calm him down but he wouldn't listen to them. When Katsu saw that Ryoma, Sakuno and Kenzo were staring at him, he started approaching the three of them.

"I think it's time for you two to leave." Kenzo said without taking his eyes off the irritated Katsu who was coming towards them.

"Hai, ikuyo, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked turning to look at Ryoma, who hadn't taken his eyes off Katsu.

"What does he want?" Ryoma asked Kenzo.

"Fight, he wants to fight until he finally gets victory." Kenzo replied still not looking at them.

Katsu was finally right in front of them, they could hear his heavy breathing. Drops of sweat rolling down his ugly and red face.

"I won't play another match against you, if that's why you came here." Ryoma said.

Katsu looked at Ryoma angrily.

"Katsu, let's leave." Kenzo said.

"I didn't finish with this little punk yet." Katsu said not looking at Kenzo.

"But he has finished with you, Katsu!" Kenzo said getting pissed.

Katsu for the first time looked at Kenzo. He closed his hand and got ready to punch Kenzo in the face.

"No!" Sakuno screamed.

Katsu threw his arm towards Kenzo. Kenzo still looking at Katsu caught Katsu's hand before it touched his face. Katsu eyes were huge but at the same time angry. Kenzo still had Katsu's hand until Katsu released it, took a last look at Ryoma and walked away.

"Itsureishimasu." Kenzo said while he followed Katsu.

Before he disappeared, he yelled to Sakuno, "I hope we can meet some other day!" and then finally disappeared into the distance. Ryoma looked at Sakuno, but she was looking at the direction where Kenzo had disappeared.

"Today was a long day, want to go home?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

"Sure." Sakuno replied.

Ohisashiburi, everybody! Sorry for taking such a long time for updating this chapter!! But I hope you liked and please review, it doesn't have to be long!~


	22. Chapter 22

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

Chapter 22

-----------------------------

Sakuno and Ryoma had come back a little time after sunset, they had been together all day. Sakuno arrived home and went to her bedroom, where she found Rika lying down on her futon.

"Hey Rika." Sakuno said as she entered the room.

"Hey Sakuno-chan!!! I missed you! How was your date with Ryoma-kun?" Rika asked overly excited.

Sakuno was confused. How could her cousin be so excited if Ryoma had told her that he didn't love her?

"Rika…" Sakuno said with a sad voice.

"Sakuno, what's wrong? Aren't you happy? You went on a date with Ryoma-kun!!" Rika said still excited.

"Rika, I know what happened on that night after the amusement park…" Sakuno explained. Rika stopped smiling.

--silence—

"Sakuno, please don't worry. Now I know that the one who was wrong was me. I jumped to conclusions and thought that Ryoma loved me, overall I also made everyone worry about me, the only way I could make up to all that was forcing Ryoma-kun on going out with for a day." Rika said with a serious face, she was nearly crying.

"Rika, but how did you know I like him?" Sakuno asked.

"Sakuno-chan, you are a easy person to read…" Rika said smiling. Sakuno smiled blushing a little.

"But is it really ok with you?"Sakuno asked.

"Hai, and Sakuno, I decided to leave… I'm going to leave tomorrow, I'm going to live with my parents' other relatives which live in a city 4 hours from here." Rika told her cousin.

"What? Rika, no! You can't leave you just got here! Please don't leave!" Sakuno implored to her older cousin.

"Sakuno-chan, don't worry, I'll still be in Japan and you will be able to visit me whenever you want. I already talked to my parents and I'm leaving tomorrow." Rika said.

Sakuno lowered her head. Was it her fault that Rika was leaving?

"Sakuno, I'm happy. It's not your fault, you know that right?" Rika asked.

Sakuno hugged her cousin. Rika smiled, and hugged her back.

The weekend had ended and it was another day at the Seigaku Middle School. Sakuno walked towards the tennis courts since she was the tennis team's manager. Everyone was already there when she appeared all the Regulars went towards her to say hi.

"Hey Sakuno-chan!" Momo-senpai said smiling.

"Ohayo!" Sakuno replied.

"Where's Rika-chan?" Momo asked.

Sakuno looked down.

"Did something happen?" Fuji-senpai asked Sakuno.

"Rika left yesterday…" Sakuno answered still looking down?"

"Eh!?" was the Regular's response.

"What happened??" Eiji asked.

"She went to live with her other relatives…"

Tezuka knew that Sakuno didn't want to talk about it, so he told the Regulars, "Ok, that's enough, everyone back to their positions!"

Everyone from the Regulars obeyed their captain, except for one short boy, that boy was Echizen.

"Sakuno-chan, are you ok?" Echizen asked.

Sakuno nodded.

"Meet me under the tree after school, ok?" Ryoma asked.

"Ok." Sakuno answered.

Ryoma walked away and went back to his position as Tezuka had told the Regulars. Sakuno went to fill up the water bottles and do her other tasks as the tennis team's manager.

After school Sakuno did as Ryoma had told her and went to meet him at the tree where they were always hanging out. He was already there, he was lying down with his hat over his head, he seemed to be sleeping. Sakuno slowly and quietly walked towards him trying not to make any noise. She sat down beside him, she took a deep breath. It was cool and it was a great afternoon. Ryoma was sitting on her left and she was looking to her right, where the tennis courts were when suddenly she felt something heavy fall on her shoulders. Her heart jumped, she slowly turned her head and saw Ryoma's angelical face close to hers. She blushed even though Ryoma wasn't even awake!

'Doushyo? [What should I do?]' she kept asking herself.

'I can't really do anything or I'm going to wake him up! I will just stay here and not move, not even a muscle!' Sakuno decided. After about 15 minutes Sakuno's shoulder started to itch.

'What am I going to do now? My shoulder hurts!!!' Sakuno thought.

She looked at Ryoma and then decided, 'I'm going to move!'

She placed her hand under his head and lift it up a little, it was so heavy!

"What are you doing?" a voice behind Sakuno asked.

She was so scared that she accidentally dropped Ryoma's head.

"Blonk!" was the sound of Ryoma's head hitting the ground. Sakuno looked back. She saw Eiji-senpai standing behind her and Ryoma.

"What's going on?" Echizen asked in a shaky voice while rubbing his head, which had hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry Echizen!!" Sakuno apologized. "I just sat down next to you and then you suddenly fell on my shoulder and it hurt so much that I had to remove your hand and then I heard a voice behind me and I was so scared that I accidentally dropped your head to the ground." Sakuno explained a little too fast.

'She's so cute.' Echizen thought.

"It's ok." He said smiling.

"Sakuno? Echizen?" Eiji who still was behind them asked.

The two of them turned back to see their senpai.

"Yeah?" Ryoma asked.

"Are you coming to the sushi restaurant with the rest of the Regulars?" Eiji-kun asked.

Echizen looked at Sakuno.

"Do you want to go?" Echizen asked Sakuno.

"Sure." Sakuno replied.

Echizen nodded before looking at his senpai and answering, "Sure."

"Ok, I'm going to catch up with Fuji, see you two there!" Eiji said as he ran towards the school gate.

Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other once again.

"Sorry about earlier…" Ryoma said.

"Oh, it's ok…remember? This is not the first time…" Sakuno asked Ryoma smiling.

Ryoma smiled, it really wasn't the first time they did that.

"Yes, I remember." Ryoma replied.

Sakuno smiled. Ryoma stood up and pulled out his arm towards Sakuno and said, "Shall we go?"

Sakuno took Ryoma's hand and stood up. Sakuno nodded once and they headed to the sushi restaurant. They headed to the sushi restaurant in silence, just walking side by side. Sakuno was thinking about their trip, it had been so much fun, too bad that it couldn't have lasted forever. Even though some problems occurred, she was sure that everyone had a great time, and only being by "his" side made her happy.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma suddenly called.

Sakuno turned her head so she could see his face, it was under his hat, as always.

"Hai?" she replied a little unsure.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

Sakuno was a little confused, it was a sudden question.

"Um, I don't think I have anything to do tomorrow, why?" Sakuno asked.

"Do you want to come over by my house tomorrow?" Ryoma asked not looking at her.

"Sure…" Sakuno replied.

Then, they arrived at the small sushi restaurant that they always ate at. It was not the biggest restaurant in the world, but they felt like they were at home and the sushi were the best. When they entered the small restaurant, the bell hanging to the door rang. All the regulars looked towards the entrance, when they saw their two friends, they smiled happily.

"Hey, you two!" Momo-senpai called to both of them.

Ryoma and Sakuno headed to where the Regulars were sitting.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" one of the men who worked at the restaurant came to their table and asked Sakuno and Ryoma.

Ryoma and Sakuno told the man what they wanted and drank some green tea while they waited for their sushis. The Regulars were the loudest in the restaurant, but there weren't so many people in the restaurant either. It was Monday and everyone had school and work, only the Regulars were out having fun. Sakuno's and Ryoma's sushis arrived pretty fast. They poured some soy sauce in the small plate and started eating. All the other Regulars were almost finished with their dinner, but since Sakuno and Ryoma were late, they were only starting.

"The next city tournament is coming up, are you guys ready for it?" someone said.

"Yeah!~" Momo senpai yelled excitedly.

Everyone laughed.

"Sakuno, it will be your first tournament as our manager, right?" Fuji asked.

"Hai!" Sakuno said as she nodded.

Fuji smiled.

"It's going to be so much fun with Sakuno-chan there!" Eiji said happily. Sakuno blushed, the Regulars were so kind to her.

When everyone finished, they all headed back home. Echizen was the one exception, he was with Sakuno-chan. He was going to take her home; he feared that something bad could happen to her since she was such a cute and innocent middle school student walking back to her home totally alone and without any protection.

"Sakuno, I will see you tomorrow." Echizen said as they arrived in front of Sakuno's house.

"Yes." Sakuno said and nodded once.

"Thank you for walking me home." Sakuno said to Echizen. Ryoma smiled and then replied, "It was my pleasure."

Sakuno blushed like a really red tomato.

'Had Echizen Ryoma just said those words that she had heard???' Sakuno asked herself.

"Ja ashita ne?" Ryoma said as she turned and left to his house.

Sakuno smiled, Ryoma was so cool.


	23. LOVE

**L.O.V.E.**

The next day after school Sakuno headed to Ryoma's house. She was wondering why Ryoma would invite her to his house. Not that she didn't like the idea, she was really happy when he invited her, she just didn't know why. Ryoma's house to school wasn't that far, but it still was farther away than her house. She had talked to her grandma and she didn't seem to care that Sakuno had been spending so much time with Ryoma-kun. She finally arrived in front of the Japanese temple. She walked pass it and stopped in front of Ryoma's door. She rang the doorbell once and after a few seconds she heard footsteps slowly approaching the door. The door opened and Ryoma's "sister" appeared at the door.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakuno greeted as she bowed.

"Konnichiwa!!!" Ryoma's cousin, Sayuri said excitedly.

Sakuno smiled timidly, she truly admired Ryoma's cousin with her happy and agitated way of acting. Even though Ryoma and Sayuri were cousins, Ryoma would call her "one-chan."

'I guess they are really close' Sakuno thought to herself.

"Come in!" Sayuri told Sakuno.

"Ojiyamashimasu." Sakuno said as she stepped in Ryoma's house.

"Ryoma-kun went to a small store close by because I told him to buy me some ingredients. I'm making dinner tonight, so will you stay and eat dinner with us?" Sayuri asked.

"Ano…" Sakuno tried explaining but Sayuri grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the kitchen.

"Luckily, it's us two for now…Ryoma is out and oji-chan is also outside…" Sayuri said smiling at Sakuno. Sakuno smiled back.

"Sakuno-chan, will you help me cut these strawberries?" Sayuri asked while placing all the materials needed on the balcony.

"Sure." Sakuno said as she headed towards the balcony and started to cut the strawberries.

"Sakuno-chan, what's the relationship between you and Ryoma?" Sayuri asked Sakuno after a pause of silent. Sakuno didn't know what to reply.

'What really was Sakuno's and Ryoma's relationship? They weren't really lovers because Ryoma hadn't asked her out, so were they friends? Close friends?' Sakuno thought about it, but still, she couldn't figure it out.

"Whatever relationship you and Ryoma-kun have, you know that you can tell me, right Sakuno?" Sayuri asked Sakuno. Sakuno hesitated for a while before replying, but not because she didn't want to tell Sayuri, even though this was only her second time meeting her, she already trusted Sayuri. The problem was that she truly did not know what Ryoma and her relationship was.

"I'm not sure either…" Sakuno said honestly.

Sayuri stopped cooking and walked towards the table and took a seat.

"Sakuno-chan, sit down." Sayuri told Sakuno.

Sakuno stopped cutting the strawberries, and also headed to the table where Sayuri was sitting.

"Sakuno, for how long do you and Ryoma know each other?" Sayuri asked Sakuno as soon as she sat down. Sakuno thought for a while before answering Sayuri's question.

"I know him since his first day of school at Seigaku." Sakuno replied.

After a moment of silence Sayuri told Sakuno, "Sakuno, since Ryoma was little, he wasn't the outgoing kind of person. He would have only one close friend that he would trust and still, he still wouldn't act outgoing. He's a quiet and cool person, just like you, shy and cute. I get really surprised how the relationship between you two has developed in so little time."

Sakuno blushed. She was never that close to a boy before Ryoma-kun. Did that mean something?

"Ryoma truly cares about you. How about you? Do you love him?" Sayuri asked.

Sakuno looked down, of course she loved him. Since that day in the train, when he protected her from those older boys, she started having small feelings towards Echizen Ryoma. However those small feelings started developing inside her, little by little.

"Yes, I do." Sakuno finally answered.

Sayuri smiled warmly. Her younger cousin already loved someone and the someone he loved, loved him back.

"What are you two doing?" a voice between the two girls asked. Both of them knew who that voice belonged to.

"Hey otouto[younger brother]!" Sayuri said.

"What are you two doing?" Ryoma insisted.

"Sakuno-chan was helping me to cut some strawberries." Sayuri replied happily, as always.

Sakuno was standing up now. Sayuri looked at Sakuno and then at Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan, it's ok. Thank you for helping me cut those strawberries." Sayuri said and then turned the opposite direction and once again continued fixing their dinner.

"Want to go outside?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure." Sakuno replied as she followed Ryoma to the door. They stepped outside, it was already sunset. The sky was painted in orange-red color. It was beautiful. The two of them sat under a tree and stared at the sunset.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes." Ryoma replied. Ryoma turned to face Sakuno. Sakuno was turning to the sunset. Ryoma stared at the person that he loved. What was he waiting for? He always asked himself that. He does crossed many boys who made him jealous, the boys were always nice to what he considered "his" Sakuno. Then, what was he waiting for?

"Sakuno…" Ryoma called trying to capture Sakuno's attention. Sakuno turned to face him. They were staring at each other's eyes.

"Sakuno, I love you." Ryoma confessed. Even though he desperately wanted to turn away, he didn't. He knew what he had just said and he wasn't regretting that he said those words. Sakuno was surprised. She looked at the sunset for 3 seconds and then said,

"I love you, too."

Ryoma smiled lightly, the person that he loved, loved him back. How could a person like Sakuno love someone like him?

Sakuno also smiled, it felt good telling Ryoma that, even though she never thought about confessing to him, but at that time, it felt like she also had to confess to him. They stared at each other smiling lightly. They loved each other.

Sayuri was watching the scene from the kitchen door. Her little cousin was side by side with the person that he loved, that made her happy. She knew that he would have confessed to Sakuno chan. Even though there were many girls at school, she knew that he had to like Sakuno. She also knew that many boys had liked Sakuno, but still, Sakuno chose her cousin. She couldn't describe how she felt, she felt more than happy, more than proud. She was glad that she had the opportunity to have that talk with Sakuno. She loved Sakuno, and wanted to see her and Ryoma happy, one next to each other.

Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it as descriptive as possible, specially at the end…it's an important scene! Thank you for reading.


	24. Best Friends

She opened her eyes and wondered if everything was just a dream. She got changed and then headed downstairs to eat breakfast. The table was ready and the house empty, oba-chan had to leave earlier today due to work. Sakuno wasn't hungry so she put the food on the table away, got her bag and started walking to school. As she walked, she heard a familiar voice.  
"Sakuno chan!!!!! Wait for me!!!!!" the voice called from behind her.

Sakuno stopped and turned back to see her best friend, Tomoko running behind her.  
"Ohayo Tomoko-chan!" Sakuno said smiling.  
"Ohayo!" Tomoko chan replied happily.  
They started walking to school together but not longer after that, Tomoko told Sakuno, "Sakuno-chan...I heard that Ryoma-sama invited you to his house yesterday....so....did anything happen?"  
Sakuno started blushing. Sakuno didn't mind Tomoko knowing about her visiting Ryoma's house because she would have told Tomoko later but the thing that surprised her was how Tomoko discovered stuff so fast.  
"Yes, I did go to Ryoma's house yesterday." Sakuno told Tomoka.  
"So.....? What happened?" Tomoka asked Sakuno getting excited. Sakuno held Tomoka's arm forcing her to stop walking. Tomoka turned to face her best friend, she was surprised by the sudden pull. Tomoka wondered if Ryoma-sama had done something that hurt her friend badly.  
"Did something happen?" Tomoka asked Sakuno worried.

"Ryoma-sama confessed to you?" Tomoka asked still not believing what Sakino had just told her. Sakuno, not knowing what to do just nodded.

"And you…had feelings for him too, but never told me?" Tomoka asked still not believing.

Sakuno looked down and replied, "Gomen ne, Tomoka…I never thought that those small feelings would turn out to be something big…and I would never, ever have imagined that I would confess to Ryoma, but the problem was that at that time, when he confessed to me, I just felt like the only way to contribute was telling him how I felt about him."

"When....when did you start having feelings towards him?" Tomoka asked still showing astonishment.

"On Ryoma's first day at Seigaku, he and I were on the same train…some high scholars who were on the same train as us, were swinging their rackets really close to my face and also disturbing the other people on the train, so Ryoma had the confidence to tell them to stop, unlikely me and the other people on the train. On that day, I think that feelings started being produced inside me, but I still didn't know them. However, as I started to know him better, the feelings started to develop inside me." Sakuno explained to Tomoka. Sakuno, for the first time after her long speech looked at Tomoka, and saw no reaction from her friend. She thought, "She has reasons to be mad at me since she likes all the Regulars a lot that she evn has a fan club for them…"

"Are you mad at me?" Sakuno finally asked.

Tomoka had no reaction. However, a smile spread across her girlish face and she told Sakuno, "I don't mind you and Ryoma going out…You're my best friend and I'm happy for you."

"Demo…we're not going out…we just confessed to each other…that's it…" Sakuno tried to explain to Tomoka.

"Ano…demo Sakuno…whenever a guy like Ryoma confesses to the girl who he likes, and the girl confesses back it's as if the two of them were going out." Tomoka told Sakuno as if they were having date class.

"A guy like Ryoma?" Sakuno questions confused.

"Yeah…you know….I don't think he is the sensitive type….right? I mean..don't you think so?" Tomoka asked trying to justify herself. Sakuno thought for a while. Sakuno did think that Ryoma was sensitive but he only showed that part of him to some people. However, since her friend Tomoka, who knew everything about that kind of stuff…boys…relationships…etc told her that, she started thinking that Ryoma was not the sensitive type. Sakuno was also confused…how was she supposed to classify a guy as sensitive or not?

"Then…does this mean that Ryoma and I are going out?" Sakuno asked herself confused.

"Demo…even if Ryoma thinks that we're going out, I didn't say anything about going out with him…" Sakuno told her friend.

"Sakuno, what are you talking about? He's one of the most popular guys in Seigaku! You can't just throw him away like he was nothing! And also he just told you that he likes you! He's not just popular in Seigaku but also in other schools! Girls all over the place talk about him!" Tomoka protested. Sakuno shook her head disagreeing.

"No. I'm not one of those people. I won't go out with a guy just because he is popular or because someone else wants him. I am one of the few people who believe in true love." Sakuno explained, she felt nervous.

Tomoka looked at her friend, not surprised at all. Sakuno was different from the other people, she was special. That was the reason why Ryoma had chosen her out of the all the girls who loved him. Tomoka nodded with a smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Ryoma has to ask you first if he wants to go out with him. Demo, Sakuno promise me that you won't get upset if he doesn't…I don't know the side of him that you know, but at least the side that I know of…it's not sensitive at all…" Tomoka said to Sakuno.

Sakuno hugged her friend, and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for supporting me no matter what."

Tomoka smiled and nodded hugging her best friend back.


	25. The Ending

Author's note

Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying reading "Love vs Friendship" and if I bored you, sorry…

Unfortunately, I'm making this the last chapter of this story. I apologize since this chapter took sooo long to come out. I have been busy with school and other activities, so I hope you can understand and forgive me. I don't want to make people wait for too long, and that's why I'm making this the last chapter. I hope you like the ending and please review just so that I can have some feedback about the ending. I hope it doesn't sound too much like "Why do things change?" ending. I really appreciate all the comments, and if I didn't reply, it doesn't mean that I didn't consider it, ok? I really loved all the comments…even if they were criticizing my writing, because in the end the criticism can help me take a step further and make my writing better. Thank you for everyone's support until now, and I hope I will have more free time to write! :]

The next morning Sakuno was still a little confused about what had happened yesterday with her best friend, Tomoka. She knew that Tomoka only wanted her best, and even though she used to love Ryoma, Tomoka had stopped because of the relationship that she now had with Ryoma.

Sakuno was walking towards the entrance of the school. It was full of students and the scenery was beautiful at the time, with cherry blossoms' delicate petals falling from what seemed the sky. Suddenly she heard someone call her name from behind, she turned and saw Ryoma coming towards her. She analyzed her surrounding and saw that everyone was looking at her and then back at Ryoma who was running towards her.

"Why didn't you pick up when I called you?" Ryoma asked, he didn't seem to care about everyone in the whole school yard looking at him and Sakuno.

"I'm sorry." Sakuno simply and quietly replied. Over the past days she felt uneasy to talk to Ryoma. He didn't call her a hundred times or anything but he didn't call her once either. Guilt washed all over Sakuno and right now she wondered if she was really that selfish of not even returning the calls of the person that she loved.

Ryoma looked at the simple and plain girl in front of him. Well, she may look simple and plain to you, however for Ryoma's heart and eyes it was the most beautiful and special girl in the whole world. He did mean to sound a little mad when he asked the question to her but it really did hurt him to see Sakuno with that sad face.

"What happened?" he asked her with a softer voice.

Sakuno didn't know what to reply so she stayed quiet for a while, thinking what she could reply.

"Something happened, right?" Ryoma thought about asking, but then stopped and decided to give Sakuno some time to think, and if she didn't want to talk about it with him, that was her decision to make…even if it hurt his heart a whole lot.

Ryoma walked right passed Sakuno and quietly walked to his first class which luckily or unluckily (depends how you see it.) was with Sakuno.

Sakuno was looking down, and suddenly the feet in front of her started moving and they walked right pass her. She was surprised. Was Ryoma going to just let it go, just like that? She didn't know, but at that time she had some kind of relived feeling. She walked to her next class, leaving the beautiful cherry blossom scenery behind.

--Class—

Even though Ryoma and Sakuno sat next to each other in the classroom, they hardly ever talked between the two of them. Sakuno wasn't the smartest kid in the school but she could figure out the stuff they were learning if she slowly read through the explanations over and over. On the other hand, Ryoma was really smart, he looked like someone who was in the same grade for five years doing the same thing over and over again, always understanding everything. Summarizing this whole summary, They never talked.

Sakuno sat right next to Ryoma, so she couldn't turn her head not even a bit to her right. She tried to look only with her eyes and she was successful. Ryoma looked bored, as always. Sakuno didn't understand how Ryoma just know stuff without even listening to their teacher. She admired him, not only for his knowledge but also because he was someone who didn't like to lose so he wouldn't give up that easily, like she does, he would always fight until the end. Also, not everyone knows this side of him though…he can be very sensitive, yes, you heard me right, he can be very caring about you…

"I love him." Sakuno thought in her head.

Why had she been so stressed about him asking her out. He, the person that she loved, had told her that he loved her. What else did she want??

"I have to apologize…" Sakuno told herself.

"Riiiiiinnnnggg!!!" the bell rang, meaning that class had finished.

"Want to take a walk?" Ryoma asked Sakuno with a small yet very kind smile.

Sakumo smiled back at Ryoma and started walking behind him, out of the classroom. She had to get used to Ryoma's god-like smile or she would suddenly become a stone whenever he smiled at her. They went to the school garden, it was a Japanese style garden and there were many cherry blossoms around them.

"Let's sit down." Ryoma said as he sat down at one of the benches.

Sakuno also sat down and put her hands on her lap.

"I…I want to apologize for my actions." Sakuno said looking at Ryoma. Yes, it wasn't easy for her, to look directly at the god-looking Echizen Ryoma but she tried her best since she was sincerely trying to apologize to him.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked looking confused. He asked her kindly, ok?

"Sorry for not returning your calls…I was thinking over what happened at your house and I thought that it wasn't right for us to go out since we only told each other our feelings but we never really said anything and…" Sakuno stopped to catch her breath.

Ryoma smiled, a very cute smile. He took off his white Fila cap and started playing with it with his fingers nervously. He looked at Sakuno and then leaned forward to kiss her, with his eyes closed.

Sakuno felt as if she was in heaven, with Ryoma's gentle lips touching hers. She had her eyes opened when Ryoma's lips first touched hers but then she closed them and "finished" the kiss.

Ryoma pulled away before Sakuno did.

"Sakuno, will you be my girlfriend?" Ryoma asked. He had hoped that he would be able to make himself clear that other day but since he wasn't clear enough, and since Sakuno wanted to be asked out, he decided to do it.

Sakuno blushed, blushed, blushed. Sakuno smiled and then tried to imitate Ryoma's actions from before. She leaned forward with her eyes closed, not like Ryoma, she just went half way and waited for Ryoma to go the other half. Ryoma smiled, "She is so cute." he thought as he saw her blushed face and her eyes closed waiting for him to kiss her. He leaned forward and finished the kiss.


End file.
